Star-Crossed Lovers
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Princess Serena of the White Moon is young and beautiful, she is also of marrying age. She hopes to marry Prince Darien of Earth, for she'd fallen in love with him. But she is forced to marry Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon to ensure peace between Earths two moons.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Princess Serena of the White Moon is young and beautiful, she is also of marrying age. She hopes to marry Prince Darien of Earth, for she'd fallen in love with him. But she is forced to marry Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon to ensure peace between Earths two moons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am not profiting from this story at all.

Warning: Themes of Depression, Anxiety and other such things will be in this story. There will also be lemons, just to warn you.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: The Wedding

The party was still in full swing, but the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom was anything but in a partying mood. Well, she was Queen now, not just princess. A girls wedding day was supposed to be the best day of her life, every girl envisioned her wedding, the feeling they would get as they looked at their groom, their husband. And Serenity was no different. She'd imagined a day full of love and happiness. Instead she had a day filled with dread and misery.

Outwardly, the new Queen did not show her depression. She put on a smile as a proper lady should, put on a happy face. But her smile never reached her eyes. Her eyes were truly the window to her soul. She would have to learn to hide that, for her life path had been set in stone. She was married. To the Prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom, Prince Diamond.

It wasn't like Diamond wasn't a handsome man. He was in his own right. But he was too arrogant for her tastes. She could pick out flaws in him left and right. The man repulsed her the way he chased after her since they were young.

Of course, he was also not the man she loved. Perhaps it would have been easier if she had not first met Prince Darien of Earth. He was her everything, she saw heaven when she looked into his stunning blue eyes. He took her breath away when he took her into his arms to dance that first night they'd met.

She'd met him at a ball they'd held on the White Moon a few months ago. And she'd danced with him, talked to him throughout the night. He was everything she'd ever wanted. And now it was over. The happiness she felt when she was in his arms would never be felt again. It made her heart sink into the deepest pit of depression she'd ever known. She'd always been a happy child, and being a princess she wanted for nothing, until now. Now she wanted for a certain blue eyed black haired tanned skin prince that she could not have.

Sitting at a table, going through the motions, her new husband at her side drinking wine and celebrating. But, she was not celebrating. Her own glass of wine sat on the table just in front of her untouched, along with the plate of food. She did not feel like eating.

Even as depressed as she was, Queen Serenity was a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair fell from their signature pig tails with buns atop of her head, small strands of it fallen down to frame her face. Her blonde bangs parted perfectly to show the signature golden crescent moon that signified she was royalty of the White Moon. Her long white strapless dress flowed downwards to the floor elegantly, and she had a golden crown atop her head that held a black stone in the middle with an upside down black crescent moon.

Looking up from the wine glass she'd been staring at, she sighed, looking off to one side. It was then that she saw a flicker of a red and black cape take off outside of the ballroom. Her eyes narrowed as she looked where she'd thought she'd seen something. Prince Darien wore a black and red cape.

Her perfectly manicured fingers lightly gripped at her skin before she took in a breath. "If you would excuse me..." she said softly to her husband. Not awaiting a reply before she stood up and started to walk away from the table. Making her way towards the doors that she'd seen the cape disappear off to, sure that she had been seeing things.

Walking outside, the door lead to the hallway. A sigh came from her lips as she saw nobody standing there, closing her eyes just halfway as she walked down the hall. Coming up to a large set of double doors, she pushed them open and walked outside. The wind she felt on her face was nothing like what it felt on the White Moon. She'd never been to Earth, but she was sure the breeze felt even better there.

She took small steps up to the railing of the balcony, her fingers delicately moving rest on the concrete, leaning against it and looking up at the sky, seeing the faint silhouette of Earth in the background. It felt so far away from this place, from her new home on the Dark Moon. On the White Moon she could see Earth just from her window, as though it rose to look over her at night.

Her palms spread against the balcony railing, tilting her head down and closing her eyes tightly, tears slowly rimming her baby blue orbs.

"Oh Darien..." she cried out softly as a tear slid down her cheek, her finger nails gripping into the concrete.

It was the feeling of hands on her bare shoulders that made the Queen jump a little, her head coming up and eyes opening wide. Had she been caught mourning the man she loved?

Slowly her eyes drifted to the hands that rest on her shoulder and she let out a sigh of relief. She was almost afraid that her mind was playing tricks on her. Could those be his hands? The strong hands she felt so content to be around her? She was afraid to look, afraid that it would turn out to be Diamond. Maybe Diamond had come after her after she'd so quickly left the ball room.

But, she had to know. Turning around, she looked up and her eyes met with his blue eyes and she softened. "Darien..." she whispered slowly.

Almost as if a dam had burst, she quickly moved to hug him around his waist, hiding her face into his shoulder as her fingers gripped him. Her arms were underneath his cape, and her fingers moved up to grip into his black shirt as she held him so tightly.

And his arms wrapped around her, bringing her smaller figure into his own, his chin resting atop of her head. "Princess..." he whispered softly in relief.

Her head leaned back, but her arms still held him as she looked up at him, her eyes opening just halfway, tears slowly streaking her cheeks. "Please...say my name, Darien..."

A smile crossed his lips as he looked down at the woman he loved. "Serena." he obliged.

At that, her smile matched his even with the tears that slid down her cheeks. "I thought I was seeing things...but...but you're really here, you are."

He nodded slowly, moving one hand up to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I am here. I'll always come for you my love, you know that. When you need me I'll be right here. You hold my heart, Serena..." he whispered to her, leaning to brush his lips gently against her forehead overtop of the crescent moon that lingered there against her smooth pale skin.

"As you hold mine. Forever, my love." she told him. Leaning up, she captured his lips in her own, letting her eyes drift close.

Bringing his arms up, gently he brought his cape up as well to cover her as he held her against himself, kissing her softly, sweetly.

She tilted her head a little to continue the connection their lips held, savoring the feeling of his warm lips. She'd kissed Diamond at their wedding ceremony, and his lips did not hold nearly the same things Darien's did. Darien felt warm, loving...Darien's lips felt like home. Whereas Diamond's were cold and strange to her.

She shuddered a little thinking how Diamond's lips would want to touch hers even more later that night. She'd never been with a man before, but she did not want her first to be the man she was forced to marry. She wanted to share that with the man she loved.

Leaning back from his lips, Serenity opened her eyes halfway, looking up at Darien, their eyes locking. "Darien...I don't want to be with anyone else..." she whispered.

He gripped her a little and nodded. "Neither do I, Serena. I can't stand the idea of that man holding you, kissing you...touching you..." he said through gritted teeth. "But what am I to do? He is your husband, not me." he said, jealousy laden in his voice.

"Be with me, Darien. Do not let him take what belongs to you. I do not want to be with him...my mother arranged this. She...she wanted to end the wars, stop the deaths of our troops in the battle against the Dark Moon. The only way Diamond would end it is if he had me. But I will not let him take what is yours." she told him.

Shaking his head as he held her close. "That infuriates me even more. You are not a pawn in a game, yet she treats you as such!"

A sigh came from her lips as she shook her head. "Darien, did you not hear a word I said other than that?" she asked. Gently leaning back from him, she took his hand as she walked around him towards the doors of the palace, looking up at his face. "_Be_ with me, Darien." she said, gripping his fingers a little.

It was as if a lightbulb went off in his head and it clicked. His eyes widened a bit as he turned to look at her, a blush flushing his cheeks. "Princess..."

"Serena." she corrected him.

Smiling to her a little. "Serena. Are...you asking what I think you're asking?" he asked.

She nodded to him as she gently pulled him towards the palace. "I am." she confirmed.

They walked through the double doors. Serenity look a look down both sides of the hallway before gently pulling Darien's hand. Bringing him down a hallway and making a few turns. She'd been staying on the Dark Moon for a few days before the wedding, and she knew its layout for the most part. She knew how to get to the bedroom she'd been using. She hadn't shared Diamond's room mainly because they weren't married yet. It was seen as improper for a woman and a man to share a bed out of wedlock, which is why she hadn't been with Darien sooner. She'd always imagined she'd be with him on their wedding night, until her mother dropped the bombshell that she would be marrying Prince Diamond instead.

Bringing him into the room, she closed the door and locked it before turning to look at Darien.

He stood just behind her, watching as she locked the door. Gently moving closer when she turned around, his arms moved her waist, bringing her up close to him and placing a kiss on her lips. "Are you sure?" he asked.

After kissing him back, she just smiled and nodded. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you to be my first, Darien. I wanted you to be my first and only...and I'd imagined it'd be our wedding. We'd dance and be happy, and afterwards you'd bring me up to our room, scoop me off of my feet and make sweet love to me..." she said, a smile on her lips as she thought of the dream she'd had.

Listening to her, slowly he leaned down, bringing his arms to sweep her off her feet, bringing her up in his arms bridal style as he felt her arms move around his neck. Looking at her face, he saw the blush across her pale cheeks. "I cannot make your whole dream come true...but I can make some of it come true." he explained.

She smiled to him, resting one hand against the side of his neck and leaning up, kissing him just slowly as she let her eyes fall closed while he returned her kiss.

He walked her slowly to the king sized bed that was in the room. Gently moving to place her on the bed, leaning back to break the kiss for a moment to rid himself of his armor. Unclipping his cape, letting it fall before he untied the belt that held his sword, dropping it to the side as well. Finally unclipping the extensive amount of armor on his chest and waist, letting those slide down until he was left in his black dress shirt.

She watched him for a moment, a light blush on her cheeks. Reaching up to unhook the crown on the head, tossing it onto the beside table. And then she slid the wedding ring off her finger, not even looking twice at it as it joined her crown before she looked back up at him. She was nervous, but excited at the same time. The smile on her lips finally reached her eyes for the first time since she'd gotten to the Dark Moon. Her Darien was the only one who could bring such a smile to her lips that would reach her eyes.

Crawling up onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss her knee overtop of her dress first as he crawled. Kissing her stomach next, looking up at her face as he moved to place another kiss against her right shoulder. His lips against her bare skin made her shudder a little as her arms moved around his neck, slipping her fingers up into his hair, intertwining her fingers with the dark locks as her eyes drifted closed.

Moving his arms around her, gently starting to work on the buttons that held her dress before he leaned to kiss her slowly. She let out a small groan into his lips as she felt the material of her dress become loose around her, shifting a little bit underneath him.

As he unbuttoned the dress, his hands tried to remain steady. He was nervous, too. He loved this woman, but she wasn't his, and he hadn't been with anyone before either. He wanted to do everything just right, and he couldn't help as he felt his erection grow at the idea of making love to the woman underneath him.

Gently he pulled her dress as it was undone, shifting a little to push the fabric down with her help. Her fingers moved to help him shove the layers of fabric down, and in his head he cursed t how many layers the princess had to wear.

Once she got out of the dress, she shifted to sit up a little and undo her under dress herself, pushing it down and off, kicking off her heels and her bare feet pushing all the fabric off of the bed. Laying back slowly, she looked up at him as she laid there in her pink strapless bra and matching panties, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she saw his eyes roam her body.

He let her take her slip off on her own, looking down at her slowly, a blush flushing his own cheeks as he stared at the woman. She was beautiful. Her long blonde locks lay sprawled underneath her, barely being held in the bun pigtails she wore, the shy look on her face mixed with the deepest blush he'd ever seen on the girl.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her slowly. "You're gorgeous..." he whispered to her, looking into her eyes. "Are you...are you sure? Really sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Darien." she told him. Moving her arms around his neck and bringing him closer, more on top of her. Shifting underneath him to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him close and taking in a breath. She could already feel his hardness pressed against her core and it made her bite her bottom lip and let out a moan.

Hovering over her, he let out a moan of his own as he pressed down into her core. Moving his fingers up her side, feeling the softness of her skin each place his fingers caressed. His fingers moved along her sides gently, slipping over her bra and moving up.

Gently he reached and pulled the bobby pins that held her hair up, causing the long blond locks to fall from their pigtails. She had a lot of hair, but he had never seen it down before.

Shifting and shaking her head as her hair was let go before she laid back, looking up at him. Her long blonde hair fell sprawled underneath her as she looked up at him, her fingers moving up themselves to pull his shirt up.

Helping her with his shirt, he leaned up and pulled it off, tossing it to one side before he looked down at her, a smile crossing his lips. Princess Serenity was always the most proper princess, always wearing her hair in its signature pigtails, her makeup oh so perfectly applied, her dress hugging her. But he loved seeing her this way. Seeing the look of love and passion in her eyes as her long hair sprawled out, her lipstick smudged from his kisses, the blush across her cheeks.

"Gods, I love you..." he whispered. Leaning down to capture her lips with his own as he pressed his hips forward, grinding into her slowly causing the girl beneath him to moan out into his kiss.

As he held the kiss, he gently moved his hands to play with the clasp of her bra. Figuring out how it worked, he undid it and pulled it off, tossing it to one side before his fingers returned. Finding the mound of one of her breasts, his fingers moved to knead the flesh slowly. Her skin felt so good and her breast felt so perfect in his hand. It fit just in his hand as his fingers moved over the nipple, testing the flesh. When he felt the nub harden under his touch and heard her moan in response, he moved his thumb more over it.

Leaning back from the kiss, slowly he leaned his head down to take her nipple into his mouth as his hand cupped her breast. Gently starting to suck on it, his tongue moving and flicking along the tip testingly. His touch made her arch her back a little with a soft moan escaping her lips, her eyes slowly closing and her head tilting back against the bed, chewing on her bottom lip just lightly. She'd never felt anything so good as being this close to him, feeling his lips on her bare skin, his fingers caressing her. She wanted to stay there forever in his arms.

Slowly her fingers moved down along the back of his neck, slipping along his shoulders, touching his muscles there slowly. He was so muscular and gorgeous, the sight of him shirtless made her core dampen against her panties and yearn to be touched. Feeling the aching, slowly she shifted her hips to press up against him to appease the feeling. Her legs held his waist as she pressed against him harder, letting out a louder moan at the feel of his ever hardening length pressed against her.

The feeling of it made her blush. He felt so big, and she almost wondered how he would fit inside her, which only made her blush deeper. Deciding she had to see him, she opened her eyes just halfway, shifting a little to gently pull him up to her. Taking his lips in hers in a soft kiss as she moved her fingers down his chest and abs, feeling every one of his muscles as they kissed. Soft moans came from his lips into hers at the feel of her hips moving slowly, pressing and grinding against him.

Her fingers found his pants, slowly starting to undo them along with his belt. Pushing them undone, she shifted her legs and leaned her hips back so she could push his pants down.

Figuring out what she was doing, he leaned back from the kiss to help her. Shifting on his knees to push his pants and boxers down. Having to pull his boots off, too and pushing it all to the floor until he was naked. Gently moving to kneel between her legs, his fingers moving down her hips and hooking into her panties. Pulling them down her long legs slowly. Dipping his head down to kiss her upper thigh gently as her panties slid down them. Placing another kiss on her knee of her opposite leg, and then another one on her lower leg until he slid them off, tossing them to one side.

Crawling on top of her, he looked down at her and smiled slowly. She was beautiful, he'd always known she would be. Just because he hadn't seen her without her dress on didn't mean he didn't imagine how she would look. He was still a man, after all.

And she looked up at him, her blush deep as she saw him. She'd never seen a man before, though she did have the 'birds and the bees' talk with her mother already years ago when she started getting interested in boys.

Slowly she ran her fingers along his chest, looking down as she took in a breath when she saw him, how big he was. Gently her fingers moved down to take his length into her hand, making the man take in a breath.

Darien's hands gripped the sheets when he felt her soft fingers on him, his eyes closing and moaning out slowly. It felt so good to feel her hands on him, it felt so different from anything he'd felt before, and so good.

Her fingers gently moved along his length, moving up and down just slowly, touching him. The moans and gasps he made whenever she touched him encouraged the young princess to continue. She rubbed along his length, her thumb moving over the very tip as a small drip of liquid came from the tip.

She stopped when he took ahold of her wrist, looking at her face. "S-Stop...I..I'll finish too soon..." he said in a soft voice, knowing she'd be confused as to why he was stopping her. Just the feel of the soft fingers on his naked skin was enough to almost make him explode.

Bringing her hands away from his length, she nodded slowly, looking up at his face. Shifting her legs a bit more around his waist so he was pressed in-between them, the length of him lightly pressed up against her core.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back in a moan at the feeling. But, she gasped when she felt his fingers moving along her slick entrance. Moving his fingers along her entrance, brushing along the bundle of nerves that caused her to gasp and jump a little in pleasure before he slid two fingers slowly into her.

She moaned out at the feeling, turning her head to one side and biting her bottom lip lightly as she felt his fingers move in and out of her. He parted them slowly, trying to stretch her a little so she would be ready for him. And it just made her moan and shudder underneath him.

Making sure she was wet enough before he removed her fingers, causing her to whine lightly at the loss of them. It only made him smile as he spread the wetness from his fingers against his length. He'd never done this before himself, but he'd been told it was painful for a woman the first time. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his princess, but there was nothing he could do to actually stop that, but hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

Leaning over her and taking her lips with his, kissing her slowly, brushing his nose against hers. "Are you ready? This...this will hurt, Serena...I'm sorry.." he whispered lightly.

Opening her eyes just halfway, she looked up at him. Moving her arms around his neck and intertwining her fingers with his hair, nodding. "More than ready, my love. Don't apologize, I want to be with you..."

Nodding slowly, he gently moved to press against her entrance. Taking in a breath as he moved forward, his length sinking into her tight folds. His hands moved to grip the sheets at the feeling. Slowly he pressed forward until he could feel her virgin barrier.

Serenity moaned, her fingers gripping Darien's hair, one hand moving down his shoulder, gripping his skin. "D-do it..." she said in a hushed breath. It felt so strange, feeling something press into her, stretch her walls to fit his length.

He nodded to her before he thrust forward, sinking himself fully inside her with a moan. Leaning to kiss her deeply and gently at the same time, muffling her groan of pain. His fingers gripped the sheets, knowing she was in pain by the sound of her groan and the way she gripped him. Her fingers gripped into his shoulder, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin slightly without realizing it.

It felt amazing to him, the best feeling he'd ever felt as he was connected with his princess so intimately. It felt amazing, so right, like he was where he belonged. But, she was in pain and it worried him.

It was painful for her, at first. The pain was a sharp one as she gripped him, kissing him a bit harder. But over all it was more of an adjustment than pain. Shifting her hips after a few minutes to let him know she was okay, she wanted him to move, she had to adjust to the new feelings.

When she moved he took in a breath, leaning back from the kiss. His arms moved to rest his forearms against the bed underneath her shoulders, holding her close to him. Leaning down and kissing along one side of her neck, slowly starting to move his hips, moving himself in and out of her.

Moans came from both of them. Serenity moaned out, tilting her head back as the pain turned into pleasure and it felt so good. It felt so good to feel him moving inside her, pressing deep into her each time. When she saw him at first she didn't think there was any way he could fit all the way inside her. But, now it felt so perfect, like he was made to fit inside her just the right ways, rubbing and pressing against her in just the right way.

His lips moved in kisses along the side of her neck and up to her ear. Licking the rim of it and kissing her ear just by her earring making her shudder.

"F-Faster.." she said in a light moan.

And he obliged. Moving his hips faster inside of her. Slipping his fingers down her back and along her sides, resting his hands on her hips to help her move them to meet his thrusts.

It all was happening so fast. It was like the two of them were the only two people on the planet, nothing else mattered but each other and the feelings they felt by their intimate connection.

She felt something build up in her lower stomach as he moved. It felt so good, it felt as though a dam would burst inside of her, like she was climbing a mountain eager to reach the peak. Being a proper Princess she'd never really experienced anything sexual before, not until now. Only Darien brought out the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, the urge to have him close to her, inside her, filling her up. She didn't want anyone else, ever.

"Oh Darien...Darien.." she moaned out.

"S-S-Serenaaa.." he moaned into her shoulder, kissing to rest at the base of her neck, hiding his face a little against her.

Sweat slowly built up on both of their bare skin, her long blonde hair started to stick to the skin of her forehead.

His thrusts picked up speed as his own climax built up inside him, begging for release.

But, before he could release, he leaned up to kiss her again, wanting his lips locked with hers. His hips moved faster, thrusting a bit harder into her but not too hard. It was still gentle and sweet as he made love to her, it wasn't just sex.

Kissing him back as she moved her fingers along his shoulders and along his muscles. Bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck as she leaned up close to him, gasping into his lips. Her legs gripped his waist as he thrust in fully, holding himself deep inside her as he felt her inner walls gripping him as she climaxed.

The extra tightness coaxed his own climax was brought forth, emptying his seed deep inside her as she gripped him.

They rode the high for a few minutes before Serenity collapsed back on the bed, panting and breathing hard, her legs feeling like jello around his waist.

It took his last strength to rest his forearms back on the bed so he didn't fall on top of her, supporting his own weight as much as he could on shaky arms.

A smile spread across his lips as he opened his eyes halfway, looking at her face, seeing that her eyes were still closed as she panted. Even now she looked perfect to him.

Slowly she opened her own eyes just halfway, their eyes meeting and she returned his smile. Her fingers moved along his shoulders and down his arms, resting themselves on his elbows, looking up at him.

"O-Oh...oh Darien.." she said, still breathing hard.

"I love you." he told her, brushing his nose against hers, kissing her lips just lightly.

"As I love you." she said, kissing him back just lightly, her fingers slipping along his arms just lightly as she closed her eyes, laying back on the bed.

It'd felt so good, and she couldn't help but smile as she got an idea. Opening her eyes and looking up at him, leaning and kissing him again but a bit deeper. Shifting to gently press him so they rolled over, not breaking their intimate connection, his softened length still deep inside her. But now, she was on top of him.

Shifting to sit up, her long blonde hair falling down loose around her shoulders, almost engulfing her completely.

His eyes opened as he looked up at her, a little shocked at her sudden movement. Slowly he rested his hands on her hips, running his fingers along her skin, a smile on his lips. "Gods you're beautiful...especially like this." he said.

The way her skin glistened with sweat, the lust filled look in her eyes all because of him made him so happy. Knowing he could give his princess so much pleasure, so much happiness made him happy. She didn't need fancy clothes or jewelry to look beautiful to him. And he didn't think she could be any more beautiful until now, until he saw her in the afterglow of sex.

Smiling to him a little as she ran her fingers down his chest, resting them on his stomach just above where they were connected. "I love you too." she said.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she looked down at his chest, shifting her hips to move them a little, causing the man to gasp beneath her. "Can...can you go again?" she asked in an innocent voice.

He smiled at her question and nodded. "Anything for you, my love." he said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They spent the better part of the next several hours making love in multiple different positions, exploring each others bodies. The party was probably still going on, she knew it.

Laying in bed, she laid on her stomach with the sheets just slightly over her, covering only up to her lower back. Her long blonde hair was a bit of a mess, pulled off to one side.

Shifting to sit up on her elbows, looking over at him with a happy smile on her lips. But, her smile faded as she saw him getting up, starting to gather his clothing. The party may still be going on, but it was getting late...Diamond would come looking for her, and if he was found with her he'd be captured, that he knew. He didn't want to leave his princess, but he knew he had to, he had to ensure the safety of both of them.

"Oh Darien...must you go?" she asked.

Gently pulling up his boxers and pants before looking at her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, his fingers running along her back and leaning to kiss her slowly. "I must. I hate to leave you...but you know I have to."

Kissing him back and sighing before she nodded. "I know." she said.

Shifting to lay on her back, looking up at him and smiling a little. "Will you come back to me?"

"Always." he told her with a smile.

Slowly she shifted to sit up as he returned to getting dressed. Pulling her panties on along with her bra and slip, she didn't bother with her full dress right then. Standing up and moving to the vanity on one side of the room. Opening a drawer, she took out a small golden star locket that had a lid that would pop up. Holding it in her fingers before she walked up to him.

Looking up at him as he'd just finished getting dressed. Slowly bringing the locket up, her fingers opening the round lid, the melody coming from the locket, the image of a glowing golden moon slowly moving around the inner circle.

"Here, take this and remember me always."

He looked down at it and smiled before looking at her face. "I will never forget you, Serena."

"But I want you to take this. Please Darien...its a gift. Our locket, not just mine my love." she told him.

Nodding slowly, he reached to take the locket from her fingers, smiling and looking down at it. "I'll treasure it until I see you again." he told her.

Smiling at that as she looked at him. Slowly he stepped forward, leaning to kiss her again one last time.

When their lips parted, she looked up at him slowly. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

Resting his hands on her shoulders, gripping them a little and looking down into her eyes. "I'm not sure. Whenever I get an opportunity. I will get one of the Sailor Senshi to deliver you a rose with a meeting place and time when I can."

"The Sailor Senshi?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes. I've spoken to Mars and Venus. They know our plight, and they feel for us. They're your friends, Serena. Our friends. They will keep our secret. They will help us." he explained.

Smiling to him and nodding. "My friends..." she said happily, looking up at his face. "Alright. Go before I cannot let you go..." she told him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Letting him go was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She couldn't help it when she cried into her pillow. He was the only thing she wanted. She wanted to curl up in his strong arms and fall asleep after their love making. She wanted to be his, and nobody else's.

She didn't want to return to the party, she wasn't in a partying mood at all. She wanted Darien, and nothing else would do at that moment. So she just decided to get ready for bed.

Of course, she wasn't supposed to sleep in her own room that night. So she'd gotten dressed and went down the hall to Diamonds room.

Quickly taking a shower and changing into her night dress. The long white dress hung loosely on her and fell to the floor in all the elegance a Princess would require. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulder. She hadn't put it back up in its pig tails, she hadn't felt like it.

Walking into the bedroom, she noticed the elegant vanity that was there, probably for her use since she was living there now.

A sigh came from her lips as she moved to sit at the vanity, taking the hair brush from on top and moving her hair over one shoulder, carefully starting to brush her long locks, looking down.

The crown and her wedding ring already were on the surface of the vanity, and her blue eyes looked over them with destain. How she wished that were the crown of the Earth, that ring from her love.

Hearing the door open, her back to it, she knew it was Diamond. It had to be. Her insides tightened as her stomach churned. He would want to have sex with her, she knew it. And she didn't want to do that. Not only because she'd been with Darien several times that night, but she didn't want Diamonds hands on her at all.

And then she felt it. The feeling of his cold hands moving over her shoulders, his lips leaned down to brush her ear.

Looking up into the mirror, she saw him there and her blood ran cold. Shaking her head a little and leaning from his touch. "Diamond please..." she said.

He looked up at her reflection in the mirror, a smile playing across his lips. "Why, my dear Queen? You are my wife now, I may kiss you if I please."

Glancing back at him, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. "No, you may not Diamond. Please...I..." she started, thinking up a lie quickly. "I have never been with a man. I'm nervous, please.." she said, biting her bottom lip a little, hoping he would fall for it.

His eyes narrowed for a moment, but he seemed to believe what she was saying. "Mm...very well then. I will have you though, I will change that for you."

Looking away from him, she took in a breath as she moved to stand up, resting her brush down on the surface of her vanity, walking around to walk towards the bed. "Not tonight." she said.

He gripped his hands into fists, shaking his head. "No, it will be tonight, Serenity." he said.

At least he didn't call her Serena. Very few people called her that. Her given royal name was Serenity, and only her friends and Darien called her Serena. Of course Diamond wouldn't know that.

Stopping at the bed before turning and looking at Diamond. "Please...I have to adjust to being a Queen first..." she said, hoping he would be okay with it.

Walking up to her, he cupped her chin in his fingers, bringing her face to look up at him. "You are my wife first and foremost. You will obey me, Serenity. I have waited a long time for this night."

"Then a few more days would not bother you..." she argued.

She winced a little as he gripped her chin. "It will." he said. Leaning down and kissing her quickly, forcefully as he closed his eyes. Moving one arm around her waist and pulling her body up against his.

Her hands rest on his chest as she whined against his cold lips. It felt so strange, so wrong. Her insides churned as she felt the coldness of his lips.

He would force her, and she knew it. And...that scared her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Soo I hope this came out good! Please Review! :-).


	2. Unlikely Friends

Chapter 2: Unlikely Friends

She felt dirty, unclean. No amount of bathing could clean her skin. Each time Diamond kissed her, grabbed her and wouldn't take no for an answer, she felt so disgusted with herself.

And she hadn't seen her Darien in two months now. The once happy Princess was now a saddened Queen of the Dark Moon. So far away from home, from everything she loved.

She sat on a balcony at a table overlooking the garden, a cup of tea in her fingers as her eyes gazed up at the black sky. It was always black here, no amount of light made it to the Dark Moon. The elegant rose garden had been put there simply for her, to make her feel better, but it didn't work.

Leaning her elbows against the table a little, looking down at the cup of tea sitting there in front of her, closing her eyes halfway. She wasn't feeling well that day, but she didn't feel well most days simply because she wasn't at home. She was homesick, homesick for the White Moon, for her prince.

The doors behind her opened and she barely heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. "Your majesty.." came a familiar voice.

Looking back, Serenity smiled as she saw Jupiter standing there just behind her. The smile on her lips was the first real smile in weeks.

"Lita..." Serenity said. Moving to stand up, she moved and hugged her friend tightly around her shoulders.

Lita slowly hugged her back, looking at her face. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Serena."

"Okay is a loose word, Lita.." Serenity said. Sighing as she leaned back. "Please, come have tea with me Lita. You must stay for a while..."

Nodding a little. "I will stay for a while, majesty. Mina and myself will be staying here with you for good. We cannot leave you alone here on the Dark Moon.."

Serenity smiled and nodded, moving to sit down and looking up at her friend. "Thank you. I've missed friends...I've missed a lot of things. How are things on the White Moon?"

"Alright I suppose.." Lita answered. Moving to sit next to her friend, looking at her friends face. "Everyone misses you, Princess. Oh, and I have a note from Prince Darien for you.." she aid.

Reaching into the small pocket on her sailor skirt, offering the piece of paper to Serenity slowly.

Taking the letter, the Queen smiled. "How I've missed him.." she said, looking down at the paper, gripping it in her fingers lightly.

"He's missed you too." Lita said, looking at Serenity's face. "How I wish you did not have to go through this..."

Sighing, Serenity looked up at her friend, nodding a little. "With power comes a certain responsibility, Lita. I did this for my kingdom, for my people. Sometimes...sometimes we are not meant to be happy in this life..." she said before looking down at the letter in her hands.

"But you do deserve it Serena. You deserve every happiness you could ever have."

Shaking her head, Serenity looked at her friend and gave her a small sad smile. "What one deserves and what one gets is two different things, Lita. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be doing this for my planet, my people. I just miss Darien...and my friends." she said, looking down at the paper in her hands.

A hand moved to rest over Serenity's, and she looked up at Lita's face with a soft sad smile.

"Say the word, Serena...and we will take you away from here..." Lita offered.

Shaking her head, Serenity smiled at her. "No Lita. That would do no good. I do not want to hide for the rest of my life. Thats what running away would condemn everyone to. You, the rest of the senshi, Darien and myself. I'm strong, Lita, I promise you. I can handle this. Especially now that you and Mina are here with me."

"I don't know Serena..." Lita said with a sigh. "I just want to see you happy again."

"I know, and I will be. When I see Darien again..." she said, a blush crossing her cheeks as she leaned her hand away from Lita's, looking down at the paper in her hands, a dreamy expression on her face.

Looking back towards the doors, making sure they were closed before she looked up at Lita. "Diamond did not steal everything from me. I was with Darien the night of our wedding..." she confessed. She hadn't told anyone out loud, but one of her closest friends was sitting right there, she had to know.

Lita's green eyes widened as she listened to her friend, a blush spreading across her own cheeks. "With Darien? How so?" she asked almost innocently.

"He made love to me, Lita.." Serenity said dreamily. Leaning back in her chair and looking up a little, remembering that night. "Over and over he made love to me. Sweet, sweet love. I never knew something could feel so good, so perfect...so right as the way he made me feel with him. I dream about it, you know..." she said, her voice trailing off a little.

"Thats where you disappeared to..." Lita murmured. The Senshi had been to the wedding and they'd all noticed Serenity had disappeared within the night. They knew it was to meet Darien, but they weren't sure what happened.

Nodding, confirming Lita's suspicions, Serenity sighed a little. "I was. I dream about it...dream about being in his arms, falling asleep with him. But...but when I wake up its just Diamond..." she said, closing her eyes halfway and gritting her teeth a little.

"Have you and Prince Diamond...?" Lita asked, hoping Serenity would understand what she meant.

At that question Serenity's eyes grew darker, tilting her head down and nodding softly. "We have...he has..." she said. Trying to stop the tears from rimming her eyes. She shouldn't cry at the thought of her husbands touch, but she wanted to so bad.

Looking up at her friend, plastering a fake smile on her lips. "Its fine, Lita. He is my husband, of course I'm supposed to be with him in that way..."

"Oh Serena..." Lita said. One hand reached out to rest on her friends shoulder. "He...he didn't force you, did he?" she asked, worried.

A small subtle nod made Lita so angry in an instant. How could a man force himself on a woman he said he loved? "Serena..." she said. Moving up to her friend, she couldn't help but hug her tightly to her chest, gripping Serena tightly. "If I could take this pain away, I would..."

Lightly Serenity moved her arms around Lita's waist, one hand still gripping the letter. "I'm okay, Lita. Its nothing like what Darien and I experienced. I can force my way through it. Close my eyes and bear it. I just...I just imagine Darien's face, his voice telling me it'll be okay..." she said, a silent tear slipping down her cheeks.

In an instant, though, the Queen suddenly felt all too sick to comprehend. Leaning back from Lita, one hand clamping over her mouth as if she would vomit right then and there.

"Serena?" Lita asked, confused.

Shaking her head, Serenity stood up, clutching the letter from her dear Prince Darien in one hand, her other hand firmly clasped against her mouth. Quickly running from the balcony, she found the first bathroom she came across and emptied her stomach in the toilet there. Heaving and convulsing as she coughed out hard, dropping the letter on the floor at her knees as her fingers gripped the porcelain of the toilet.

Running after her, Lita was instantly worried about her friend. Coming into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, resting one hand on Serenity's back and rubbing it. "Hey...there there, are you okay, majesty?" she asked concerned.

Coughing up the remnants of whatever food she'd had before she sat back, slowly wiping her mouth and swallowing. "W-Water please..." she asked.

Nodding, Lita complied instantly. Standing up, she went to grab a cup by the sink and filled it with water. Kneeling and offering it to Serenity slowly.

Taking the cup from her friend, she swallowed it, washing away the taste of vomit, cringing at the feeling of it. Slumping back slowly against the wall, taking in a deep breath.

"What happened? Are you sick, Serena?" she heard her friend ask.

Shaking her head, resting the cup down and all new tears filled her eyes, sniffling a little as she looked down. "No...no its worse. I think...I think I'm pregnant. I've been sick the past few weeks and at first I just thought it was Diamond or being on a new planet or something. But...but I don't think so. Lita..." she said, looking up at her friend. "What am I going to do? I don't want to have Diamonds child...gods I don't."

Resting her hands on Serenity's shoulders, Lita sighed a little. "It could be Darien's. You were with him the night of your wedding...it could be his..."

Nodding a little and sniffling slowly, placing one hand to rest on her stomach and sighing. "It could be...I do hope so. A child with Darien's eyes and face...that I could live with. But even then, Diamond would know. He's oblivious to anything." she said, shaking her head.

"He didn't question why you weren't a virgin?" Lita asked, surprised.

Serenity shook her head, looking down a little. "No. He was too busy getting what he wanted."

Lita sighed and nodded. "Alright...it'll be alright, Serena." she said to attempt to comfort her. "We'll take a test. And figure things out. But...but you should relax. Read the letter Darien sent. We also brought something else for you from the White Moon..." she said slowly.

Looking at her friend curiously, Serenity tilted her head to one side. "Something else? What is it?"

Lita just smiled to her. "You'll have to talk to Mina to get that. She has it for you. Its from your mother." she said, offering a hand to the Queen.

Slowly, Serenity took her friends hand. Taking ahold of the letter and moving to stand up with a slow nod. "A-alright. Um...send Mina to my room, huh? I'll go there and hide the letter.." she said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Serenity found herself within her bed chambers she was forced to share with Diamond at her side. Since their wedding day the room had turned into her prison, capturing her in a place she desperately wanted to escape from. She remembered her bedroom as a haven from the outside world on the White Moon. A place where Darien showed up at her balcony with a rose and sweet words to say to her.

What a childish thought it'd been...thinking things would remain the same, or even improve. She'd hoped that Darien would eventually share her bed chambers as her husband.

Walking in and moving to lock the doors behind her, wanting a moment alone with her thoughts. Moving to the window, she reached to open it so the glass was just ajar a little. Moving to sit down on the window bench before she took the letter out, looking down at it and closing her eyes halfway.

Darien's handwriting was recognizable on the front of the envelope, her name written by his hand. Her fingers took a moment to run along the impression made in the paper, imagining Darien sitting at a desk, scribbling her name onto the envelope before handing it off to Sailor Jupiter.

She smiled, content with the image before she opened the envelope, taking out the paper that lay within and unfolding it, looking down at the hand written note from the man who held her heart.

_My Dearest Serenity,_

_Every day I am away from you pains me deep in my soul, Princess. I long to hold you in my arms again, to feel your embrace, hear the laughter from your lips, see the smile you reserve only for me. It is a longing I cannot bare. I have sent you a gift along with Mina that no doubt you will receive after you read this. The gift is from both myself and your mother. She feels for you, her only daughter. Not because you are away from me, but because you are on a strange planet and thrust into Queen-hood all too soon. It is no secret that your mother does not agree with our union, but she has agreed to help with sending you this present to protect you on the Dark Moon._

_With that said, I entrust that King Diamond treats you well. If he would ever lay a cross hand on my dear Serenity I would see to it that it be the last thing he ever does. Your life and safety are my everything, my love. I just wish I could be bringing you such happiness you deserve rather than thinking of you in the castle of the Dark Moon. It is my castle you belong in, my bed, not his._

_But, before I let my anger get away from me my little bunny, I will tell you that I will see you soon. I've come along with Jupiter and Venus to see you. Use the item I have sent along with Venus to sneak out and meet me the night after you receive this in the city, by the Starlight Tower just at the outskirts._

_You hold my heart forever and always, Serenity. I long to see you._

_Love always,_

_Prince Darien_

She read the letter more than once as she sat there by the window, smiling a little at her prince's words. Slowly folding the paper and leaning her head back, turning her face to look out the window. She wondered what Venus would be bringing her, and wondered why she had to wait until tomorrow night to meet him. She had no idea what was going through Darien's mind. Then again, she never did. Leave it to her Darien to have a plan. He always had a plan.

Sighing, realizing she probably shouldn't linger on what she couldn't know at that moment. She would trust her prince to have a plan for her, to know how things would work out. She had to rely on that constant variable. He would come for her, be with her for at least a little while. That had to provide some glimmer of hope behind her saddened eyes.

When she heard someone at the door, a knock coming to it. "Queen Serenity?" a womans voice came from the other side.

"Y-Yes? Who is it?" she asked. Scrambling to her feet and moving to her vanity. Looking through the drawer and finding a safe place to hide Darien's letter. Diamond never went through her vanity, it was her private domain, the semblance of privacy she had. Though she made sure to hide the envelope well in the back corner before closing it.

"King Diamond wishes your presence in the throne room my lady." the servants voice said.

Nodding a little, and then realizing she couldn't be seen, she sighed. "I will be right there. Just let me freshen up."

"As you wish majesty." she said.

Serenity almost hated the formal titles. She didn't want to be a princess, or a Queen right then. She just wanted to be Serenity; Serena. She wanted to be a normal girl with normal problems, and she wanted her prince to be a normal man right along with her. It was almost worth running away for, spending her life on the run. The idea of a perfect life without the stresses of queenship, of being married to a man she detests.

A sigh came from her lips as she walked to close the window, locking it shut before walking out of the double doors that led to the hallway. She knew where the throne room was, and it was wise for her to go to Diamond immediately. He seemed to get impatient when he was without her when he wanted her. It was rather spoiled of him, she mused.

A chuckle crossed her as she thought of Diamond, a spoiled brat, whining because he didn't get the favorite toy he wanted when he wanted it. Really, it fit. She could see Diamond being spoiled as a lot of royal children could be.

That thought carried her to the throne room. Slowly walking into the area and slowly up to the two seats that sat at the head of the room. One was filled with King Diamond, and the other was meant for her.

Her stare iced over as she entered the room, putting on her careful disguise to hide the churning agony she felt at just being in his presence. Her mind flashed to just the night before, when he took her in their room. It took all she had not to lash out at the man once she saw him. All of that fire and anger wanted to bubble over the usually happy woman. He was the reason her happiness was stolen from her, he was the reason for her anger and misery.

"You wished to see me, Diamond?" she asked, not even using his formal name.

Looking up at her, grinning slowly. "Ah, my beautiful queen. Please, sit with me." he said, holding out a hand for her to take.

She looked at it for a moment, almost contemplating on what she wanted to do. Well, she knew what she wanted to do. But what she should do. Dutifully she reached to take his hand, stepping up on the pedestal the chairs sat on as he led her to the seat next to him. Once she was seated, he still did not let go of her hand.

"There is something I wish you to witness, my queen." he said, looking at her face. Leaning to brush a small kiss on her cheek. "Watch well, Serenity." he whispered almost knowingly.

It made her concerned at what she was about to see. What did Diamond have up his sleeve? Her eyes narrowed as she brought her hand away from his, gracefully folding them within her lap to appear cool and collected.

"Bring him in!" Diamond called.

But what happened next shattered her existence. The big double doors slammed opened and four guards walked in, dragging someone along with them by the arm. The man they dragged with them had his hands cuffed behind his back, and he looked pretty beaten up. He had short dark locks and wore a suit that had probably once been pristine, a cape connected and falling down.

She didn't connect the dots at first. The man was thrust forward in front of the couple, forced onto his knees. One guard went and grabbed his black locks and pulled his face up. "Look at the King and Queen!" the guard demanded.

Serenity's eyes widened in horror as the man opened his eyes, and the familiar blue eyes looked into hers. Her mouth dropped open and one hand moved to rest over it, unable to contain her horror.

Prince Darien looked back at them, up at his princess, seeing the shock and horror in her eyes. "W-What...what is this?" Serenity asked quickly, her eyes locked on her lovers.

Diamond grinned as he watched his queens reaction. "He snuck onto the planet on the very ship your Sailor Senshi were sent on. Do you know him, my love?" he asked.

She could only nod softly as she stared at Darien. "Y-Yes.." she said slowly, biting her bottom lip and trying to recollect herself. She had to, to keep her friends and the man she loved safe. "I do. He is the prince of Earth. Release him at once, Diamond!" she demanded, turning her gaze finally to her husband.

Her eyes held all the hatred she felt towards this man. It had been one thing when he violated her, but to capture the man she loved in this way? "Prince D-Endymion is the crowned prince of Earth, next in line to take his fathers throne. We had peace with the Earth on the White Moon. Capturing him and beating him will surely evaporate that peace. Do you really want a war, Diamond?" she asked, almost threateningly.

She'd almost lost her cool and called him Darien. He was Darien, and Endymion all in the same. Endymion was his formal name, and only those close to him called him Darien. Just as only those close to her called her Serena.

"Perhaps..." Diamond mused, looking towards the man that knelt there. "Why have you come here, sneaking onto the Dark Moon none the less?" he asked.

Darien grit his teeth, turning his eyes from his love to Diamond. "I...I came with the Sailor Senshi. To...to visit Queen Serenity. We...we have been friends since childhood..." he whispered through grit teeth. It was not a complete lie. He had met Serenity when they were just children. But they spent years apart until they finally reconnected at a ball on the White Moon, and their love blossomed from there.

Nodding, Serenity quickly backed up his story. "Yes, he is my friend. Please Diamond, let him go. Its all been a misunderstanding."

"Then why sneak aboard the ship? Why not be granted passage like the Senshi?" Diamond asked.

"Because...while we are at peace with the White Moon, my parents do not agree with my friendship to the Queen Serenity. While there is peace, there is not as much tolerance..." Darien answered in a very diplomatic tone. That was true, indeed. Peace between the Earth and the White Moon has always been tentative, filled with a hatred for each other that was slowly disappearing as new generations took over. But Darien's parents held onto the old ways.

Serenity nodded again to back up his story. "Right. Please now will you let him go Diamond?" she asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Diamond looked at his wife, contemplating. When Serenity turned her face from his to look at the captive man, he saw the look in her eyes. How he longed for her to give him that look. Serenity was good at putting on a mask, but her eyes were sometimes windows into her soul. He could see the love she felt for this man kneeling there.

Serenity looked at Darien, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears for the man she loved. And his blue eyes met her own, wishing he could take this pain from her.

Taking in a breath and swallowing back her unshed tears and cries before she looked at Diamond. "I'll do whatever you ask, Diamond...but please, let Prince Endymion go. I cannot watch anymore pain, anymore bloodshed. There has been too much of that on the White Moon. We should be at peace, I want to rule in peace."

He contemplated her words and a grin formed on his lips. "Anything I ask?"

The Queen nodded meekly. "Anything..." she whispered slowly. She knew what that could possibly mean, and it scared her. But...she would do anything to ensure Darien's safety.

Looking at him, the look in her husbands eyes, she knew what he would want. Her. All of her.

"Very well. We will discuss that in private, later. However, Prince Endymion will be let go for the time being..." he said, looking towards Darien. "And you will never step foot on this moon again. This will be your last contact with _my_ wife." he declared, enjoying the look of pain in Darien's eyes at his sentence declaring Serenity as his.

"I will give you one afternoon with your friend, Serenity. And then he is gone. Your friends will be the Sailor Senshi, and the people of the Dark Moon." Diamond insisted, looking to his Queen. "You will fall in line, Serenity."

She only gave a small nod, looking towards Diamond. "I will...thank you..." she said slowly. But she knew the price she would pay would not be that easy. It couldn't be, it never was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The guards had let Darien go, and he waited in the sitting room that they'd harshly thrown him into. He wasn't sure where Serenity was, but he was instantly worried about her when he heard her make that promise. How had he been so foolish as to let him be captured? To put his princess in so much distress to drive her to make a promise such as the one she had. He cursed himself as he rubbed his sore wrists, looking down at them.

His wrists were red from the handcuffs, he had small cuts and bruises on his face and body, but otherwise he was fully intact and fine.

It almost startled him when he heard the doors open. But he did not have to turn to know who had come in. He felt her. The familiar soul brushing up against his as she entered the room. His everything.

Turning and setting his eyes on his princess, he closed his eyes halfway. "Princess..." he said in a soft voice.

Serenity slowly walked in, closing the door behind her. She held a small bowl filled with water in her hands, a cloth laying across her arms and a small box was what she balanced the bowl on. Walking in, slowly she moved to rest the box down on an end table, motioning for him to come and sit down.

He followed her direction, moving and taking a seat by her, looking up at her slowly.

Wordlessly, she took the cloth and dipped it into the water carefully, squeezing out the excess water. Bringing the cloth up to carefully brush along his face, cleaning the cuts slowly with a gentleness that only she possessed.

His eyes watched her, seeing her face, the pained look in her expression and in her eyes. He wanted to whisk her away from there, from the palace she dread so much. One of his hands reached up to take ahold of her wrist, halting her movements. "Serena, stop." he declared.

Blue eyes rose to meet his as he stopped her, a sigh coming from her lips. "Darien..." she whispered.

Standing from his position, standing just in front of her, their bodies touching one another's as he held her wrist. Taking the cloth and discarding it onto the end table before taking her hand. "I am so, so sorry. I...I got careless. This is all my fault. I put you in this position. I pray you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, my love. I had to see you...it was that selfishness that brought this upon you..."

Shaking her head as she looked up at his face. "Darien, no. Don't apologize. I would lay my life down for you, you know that."

"But you shouldn't have to. You are my sweet princess, I want nothing more than to protect you..."

"But you cannot. Especially not anymore.." she said, looking down and shaking her head. Bringing her hands away from his and taking a step back. Turning around, she moved her arms to hug herself slowly.

"I wanted to see you too, Darien. So, so bad. But...but we cannot do that. I'm married, a Queen now. I...I cannot do this. I cannot put both of us in so much danger, along with the Sailor Senshi, my friends." she said, muffling a soft sop as she moved her hands to hide her face in her palms.

Slowly stepping up to her, he rest his hands on her shoulders and run his fingers along her skin. Leaning down and kissing the base of her neck, bringing her back against him. Letting his arms slide around her waist from behind, holding her tightly. "My little bunny...I cannot just leave you in that mans hands. I cannot. I have had a taste of you...you're like a drug, Serena. I cannot give you up."

Sniffling a little, her hands lowered to rest on his arms, turning her head and looking at him. Tears rimmed her eyes, slipping down her cheeks slowly. "What can you do to change things? How can you not give me up when I belong to someone else?"

"Because I love you. You hold my heart, my whole heart. You're my other half, Serenity...as if we're two halves of one whole. You're the yin to my yang, the other side of the coin. My entire spirit yearns to be close to yours. It pains me when I'm away from you, more than I've ever felt in my life. You are my life. Without you, I have no life..." he declared.

Closing her eyes halfway and nodding. "I feel the same. But...but we cannot do anything. We can't. Theres nothing I can do now. Please Darien...please..." she said. Sniffling as she turned her head forward, closing her eyes halfway. "This separation has been hard enough. Please do not make it harder. You...you have to go. Not come back. You..you have to find happiness with someone else..." she said. Even as the words left her lips, a twinge of jealousy twisted in her stomach. Or, could that be the child growing there causing her stomach to churn?

A blush swept across her cheeks as she thought of it. Of maybe being pregnant with Darien's child. She wanted nothing more than to have children with the man she loved with every fiber of her being. No, this child was Darien's, not Diamonds, she knew it somehow. Somehow, deep inside her she could feel that the child in her stomach grew from Darien's seed.

Bringing her bottom lip into her mouth and chewing on it. How did she even know she was pregnant? She didn't take a test yet...didn't see a doctor. But she just knew.

"There is no happiness without you, Serena.." he whispered against her ear. Gently kissing the rim, his lips brushing against her ear lobe making her shudder against his body.

Shaking her head quickly, she whined. "Darien stop." she said, turning her head and looking at his face. Should she tell him? Tell him that she carried his child in her womb? But that would make him even more persistent to stay, she knew that.

But, he deserved to know.

A sigh came from her lips as she took his hands slowly, gripping them. "Darien...I do have something to tell you..." she whispered.

"Tell me whatever it is you like, my love. I'm listening." he said. Taking advantage of her being distracted as he kissed along the side of her neck. How he yearned to be close to her again. That night they'd spent together was forever etched into his memory. He'd fall asleep dreaming about her silky smooth skin, the look on her face as he moved inside her, the way she trusted him entirely to take the only thing she could offer him.

His lips on her neck were entirely distracting, but she had to focus. Taking his hands and moving his arms so his palms rested against her stomach. Looking down at his hands, he didn't seem to realize what she was doing at first. It was her next words that caught his attention.

"I'm with child, Darien...o-our child..." she said slowly. Turning her face tentatively to look back at him, almost worried about his reaction.

When he heard her words, his eyes widened as he looked up at her face. Realizing that his palms pressed against her stomach as he looked up at her face. "C-C-Child?" he asked.

And she nodded slowly. "I wasn't sure a few hours ago. But..but I haven't felt good and I've been getting sick on a moments notice and...and now that I've thought about it, I can feel it. I can feel your child growing inside me. I can feel another being inside mine, and I know it to be true. Its yours, Darien. I..." she started, looking away. "Diamond...was with me that way. But...but it doesn't feel like his. It feels like something we created. And I've only suspected for a few hours, but Darien...I love this little life growing inside me, the life you've given me..." she said.

Darien gripped her a little when he heard that Diamond had been with her like that. "Diamond was with you? He...forced you?"

"Please it doesn't matter Darien. Don't you hear what I'm saying?" she asked, turning her head and looking at his face.

He nodded slowly, bringing her up against his chest as much as he could, his fingers moving along her stomach lightly, looking down at it. "Oh gods, Serena..." he said, his lips stretching into a small smile. "A baby. Our baby. You've made me the happiest man in the universe, Serena." he said. Looking up to lock his eyes with hers. For a moment he forgot about their predicament, about the fact that she wasn't really his.

Smiling, he stood up, bringing her around to face him before he leaned down to wrap his arms around her just underneath her butt. Lifting her up happily, he playfully twirled her around as he held her securely.

Serenity squealed a little but giggled as he twirled her around. Her arms found his shoulders, gripping him a little. "Dariennn! Darien stop, you're making me dizzyyy..." she said in soft laughter. She didn't remember the last time she'd truly laughed.

Leaning down, she slowly pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, letting her eyes drift closed as he moved.

Her kiss slowly made him stop his spinning, but he still held her. Kissing her slowly, tilting his head to one side. Gently his tongue moved up to ask for entry to her sweet mouth to taste her. Once entry was granted, his tongue explored her slowly, hearing her groan in his arms.

Slowly he shifted to bring her down a little, but her feet were still off the floor. Keeping his lips against hers as he held her. She was no longer just the love of his life, but now she was the mother of his child.

It was her that leaned back from the kiss first, a small strand of saliva still connecting their lips as she blushed down at him. "Darien...we shouldn't..."

Shaking his head, he held her tightly. "No, we should. You cannot tell me you are having my child and expect me to stand down. I won't do it, Serena. I will not leave the two things most precious in my life here for Diamond to torture! My child will know me. I want to be there. I want to watch as your stomach swells with our child...I want to feel it move in your belly. I want to be there when you give birth. I want to help choose a name for our baby."

Sadness enveloped her again as she sighed. "You can't be. This is how things are. Life isn't fair, Darien. And somehow I believe it will never be fair to us. Our fates are intertwined, my love. But...but I feel as though we are fated to be ripped apart, never truly together, never truly happy. And that scares me, saddens me. I want nothing more than to be happy with you, be pregnant with you, raise our child with you. But...but the fates are cruel..." she said.

Slowly she moved her arms around his neck, hiding her face into his shoulder as she gripped him. "Its not fair..." she whined softly as she couldn't help but cry against his shoulder.

His arms encircled her and he held her tightly, resting his chin atop of her head and closing his eyes halfway. "Come with me..." he said suddenly.

It made her sniffle and lean her head back, looking up at his face. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, streaks of the ones she'd shed fell down her cheeks in messy lines, staining his shirt. "W-What?"

"Leave with me, Serenity. We can run away, to Earth. Not live in the castle but...but live somewhere else. Amongst the people. Raise our child, get married. Be happy." he suggested.

Sniffling a little, she shifted to lean her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes halfway. "Oh how I would love to do that, Darien. But you know I cannot just leave. Diamond will hunt me down, he'll start wars to get me back. Gods, he'd started a war to get me in the first place!" she said. She'd suspected that the war between the Dark Moon and the White Moon had been started deliberately by Diamond. Her and Diamond had met years ago, and he grew to love her, whereas she did not return his feelings.

His hands gripped her a little more, running his fingers along the skin of her back, sighing a little. "You don't know he started the war to get you..."

"Don't I?" Serenity asked, looking back up at his face. "Darien, the man has been obsessed with me for years. Its creepy. And I have no doubts he would start wars to get what it is he wants." she said with a sigh.

Slowly Darien stepped back, bringing her with him and taking a seat on the couch. Moving his arms around her waist and gently pulling her down into his lap so she sat sideways there. His fingers moved up, running along her stomach slowly as he looked down at it. "I cannot leave you here...not knowing you carry my child. Not knowing that the sorry excuse for a man you were forced to marry will force himself upon you and pretend that my child belongs to him." he said.

Settling her cheek against his shoulder, curling up against him as she looked down at his hand. "There is nothing we can do, Darien. I want nothing more than to be with you...but I'm afraid. Afraid of Diamond starting some stupid war over it. Afraid of people dying while I seek happiness. I cannot be happy knowing my people are being thrust into a battle to die."

He sighed, looking down at her face and smiling. "Princess, you have too much of a kind and loving heart for your own good. But...but I do love that about you."

Looking up to meet his gaze, she let herself smile softly, a smile only reserved for him. "A heart that belongs to only you. Diamond will not get a piece of my heart, never. I can live with everything else...I can cope. So long as you hold the keys to my heart." she said. Reaching one hand up to rest on his cheek, running her thumb over his skin.

"Have you told Diamond yet? About our baby?" he asked, curious to know. A jealousy steamed in the pit of his stomach at the idea that Diamond would know of his child before he would.

But, Serenity shook her head with a soft smile. "No. He does not. I wanted to tell you first anyway. Even if our meeting was still tomorrow night, I'd have told you first."

Nodding at her words, looking down at her stomach, moving her fingers along it. "Gods...I'm going to be a father..." he whispered slowly.

"You are." she said, looking up at his face, watching the amazement and wonderment that went over his features.

He just had to find a way to be in Diamond's good graces so he could come back, come back to his family that Diamond stole from him. His fingers slowly gripped her dress over her stomach, looking at her face. "I will come back. I will see you again. I will see our child."

"But how? Diamond has revoked your passport to the Dark Moon..."

"On Earth we have a saying, my sweet princess..." he began slowly. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

She furrowed her brows at the foreign statement she'd never heard, tilting her head to one side. "And what does that mean?"

"It means, I will become Diamond's friend...his ally. I will offer the allegiance of the Earth, gain his trust, be close to him, so I can be close to you.."

Biting her bottom lip, shaking her head. "I don't know Darien..."

"There is no discussion about this, Serenity. I will do it. I will do this to be in our child's life somehow.." he said. Slowly he shifted her off his lap. His hands moved up to cup her face, leaning in for a soft kiss, closing his eyes as he caressed her lips with his.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, she tilted into him, pouring her love for him through one kiss with her head tilted to one side, leaning up close to his chest a little. She wanted to feel him close to her, feel his skin underneath hers as he hovered overtop of her. And a blush crossed her cheeks at the very thought. She was no virgin, no, but she was new to wanting a mans touch as she wanted Darien's. She was new to not cringing at the thought of a mans hands moving over her skin as he made love to her.

Leaning back from the kiss slowly, Serenity looked at his face with a passion in her eyes. But, she leaned from him. Walking to the door and securely locking it, making sure it was closed very well and locked up so nobody could get through before she moved back to him.

Gently bringing up her dress in her hands, climbing on top of his lap, straddling his waist and looking at his face. Her fingers let her dress go, letting it pool around them as she straddled him. Her arms moving slowly around his neck as her lips claimed his once more in a deeper kiss.

Her boldness almost startled him. But he didn't deny her. Kissing her back, his arms moving around her body as his hands slid down her back. "Mm, oh Serenity.." he whispered to her kiss slowly.

Their lips parted, but still barely touched as she took in a few deep breaths, feeling his breath on her skin making her tingle. "Make love to me, Darien. Remind me how nice it feels to love someone..." she asked, opening her eyes halfway and looking into his.

"Be Diamond's friend. Earn his trust. But always be mine, my love." she asked, a blush on her own cheeks even as she asked it.

He nodded slowly. His hands moving to cup Serena's butt, shifting to lay her back on the couch and leaning and kissing along one side of her neck. "Your wish is my command, Princess." he whispered as he kissed up to her ear, nibbling on it slowly. "I will make sweet love to you as much as you ask of me. Whenever, however you wish it. I cannot be your husband...but I will be your lover." he told her.

A smile spread across her lips at his words, tilting her head to one side as he kissed her neck. "I love you..."

"And I, you." he said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Darien's mind reeled with the fact that he'd just made love to his princess that was pregnant with his child. And the idea that he would do it again, numerous times. It wasn't the position he wanted in her life, no. He wanted to be her husband, he wanted her to belong solely to him. But if all he could be was her lover, he would take it. Anything to be in her life.

But, even he didn't enjoy his own idea. To become Diamond's friend to be close to the woman he loved. But it had to be done. He had to earn Diamond's trust in order to be around his beloved Princess.

Walking down the hallway from the room he'd left from being with her. He could still feel her touch on his skin, the way she pulled his shirt off and it made him shudder a little. He couldn't have her on his mind when he spoke to Diamond, he couldn't.

Coming up to a door one of the guards said Diamond was in, looking at the guard outside of it. "Please tell Diamond that Prince Endymion of Earth requests an audience." he said.

The guard nodded, ducking in for a moment, seemingly speaking to Diamond. Darien could feel his pulse in his throat as he tried to swallow the rage he felt for this man. This man that held his princess captive, hurt her so much.

A few moments later, the doors were open and Darien was directed to go inside. He took in a breath before he entered the office the man he hated with every fiber of his being was in.

Diamond's office was elegant and large. Book cases lined two of the walls filled with all sorts of books. A couch sat on one side with a coffee table in front of it. And then there was Diamond's desk. It was large and black, and behind it Diamond sat in his chair. The desk was plain, papers sitting in various places in neat piles. The only picture to speak of in the office hung on the wall just behind Diamond. It was a painting, one of Diamond and Serenity. In the painting Diamond sat on his throne seat while Serenity stood behind him, one hand resting on his shoulder as she looked forward. The painter did not do his sweet Serenity justice, he knew. And it was a very diplomatic painting...one that most every King had of his queen, he was sure.

But, if Darien was Serenity's king, it would have been different, a more loving pose between the two.

Looking back down at Diamond who sat behind the desk as the guards closed the doors, Darien took in a breath, but it was Diamond who spoke first.

"Prince Endymion...did I not tell you that your last day on the Dark Moon was today?" Diamond asked.

Darien nodded slowly. "You did."

"Then what is it you're doing here? I thought you wanted to see your friend, MY wife?"

"I did have a talk with Queen Serenity. She wishes to have peace. She has a great ideal that the universe should be at peace all of the time..." Darien began.

Diamond chuckled a bit. "Women and their ideas. What do they know of politics and war? They spend their time painting their faces, looking pretty."

Gripping his fists a little at that, Darien took in a breath. He held Serenity at a much higher regard than Diamond seemed to when it came to that. If Serenity were his Queen, he would seek her opinions in matters of politics and war. He would rule _with_ his Queen, not for her. She had a brain in her head, her opinion should matter.

"But...I agree with her on this. I wish to invoke a peace between the Earth and the Dark Moon. It would be mutually beneficial if we became friends, King Diamond. Our planets could help out one another. An alliance between us would be a grand idea..." he suggested.

Diamond seemed to consider the idea. Leaning against his desk a little and looking up at the earth man standing before him. "Friends? With someone of the Earth? What do earthlings know of our planet and living here? Nothing."

Shrugging a bit, Darien stepped towards the desk, resting his hands against it and looking down at Diamond. "Regardless on what we know of each other, we can aid each other, Diamond. We have troops, forces, technology that your planet lacks. It could be a useful alliance. And, of course I would be the spokesman for Earth. We can be friends."

Looking up at Darien, Diamond thought about it and nodded slightly. "Alright, you've intrigued me. I suppose it would make Serenity happy to have a childhood friend around as well...so long as thats all it is."

Gripping his fingers against the desk a little before he spoke. "That is all it is, friendship. But she is not the reason I wish this alliance. It is mutually beneficial, you can see that. I am a Prince, soon to be King. You know how business comes before everything." he lied.

"Yes, I certainly do." Diamond said, looking up at his face. "Please, sit, lets discuss this further..." he started.

And then Darien knew he had what he'd wanted. Sort of. He had a way to Serenity, even if it meant being allies with Diamond.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: I hope you're enjoying! Read and review :-).


	3. Sonogram

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: Sonogram

Serenity couldn't help but feel nervous. She felt like she was walking into the lions den at the idea of telling her husband she was pregnant. He would be thrilled for sure, and he would think that it was his, for sure. Which is why she put off telling him. Only her, Darien and her Sailor Senshi knew.

A lot had happened to the young queen the past month. Darien had gone back home and returned to the Dark Moon palace at least twice. Though they'd never gotten a chance to be intimate yet again, it was nice having him near her, hearing his voice or seeing him smile at her over dinner. At first she'd thought it'd be awkward, and it was a little, but Darien always made her awkwardness melt away.

She stood in her and Diamond's room getting dressed for the day. She was in her large walk in closet while Diamond was dressing himself in their bedroom, or perhaps in his own closet, she didn't know, nor did she care.

Shifting her long blonde hair over one shoulder and looking at herself in the full length mirror with a sigh. Glancing behind her towards the door, she didn't see Diamond approaching so she looked back at the mirror. Shifting slowly and moving to stand sideways, looking at her figure in the mirror.

Her fingers slowly moved over her stomach, bringing her long night gown tighter against her skin to show the tiny baby bump she had there now. The part of her stomach that her baby lived in was a bit harder now, and was starting to protrude to form the bump and she knew she could not hide this from Diamond forever. She needed to see the doctor in the castle to ensure both her and her child's health.

Smiling a little as she looked at the baby bump in the mirror affectionately. It was her little miracle, her and Darien's child. And she wondered if it would have Darien's jet black hair, his soft blue eyes, or his lightly tanned skin. She hoped the child did. She hoped it looked exactly like its father.

Shaking her head as she shifted a little on her feet, glancing back at the door. She should tell Diamond, she really should.

Deciding to forgo changing for the moment in lieu of talking to Diamond, she stepped out of her closet, looking up at the man she'd been forced to marry, his back to her as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Diamond.." Serenity said in a soft voice.

Her voice caught his attention as he glanced back at his wife, grinning a bit. "What is it, my dear? Need help dressing?" he teased.

Rolling her eyes a little, slowly Serenity moved to sit on the bed with a sigh. "No. I wanted to talk to you."

"Mm, talk away. But make it quick, I have business to attend to. I have a meeting with Endymion this afternoon."

The sound of her lovers birth name sent shivers down her spine, her fingers clasping her dress a little. Looking up at Diamond slowly. "I'm pregnant." she stated bluntly. No soft words like when she'd told Darien, no kisses, no resting his hands on her stomach, nothing. Just blunt.

The words caught him by surprise, turning his face and looking at her. A smile formed on his lips as he stepped up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Pregnant? Thats wonderful Serenity! I will be a father..."

_No, you'll be the one keeping my baby from their father._ Serenity thought bitterly. But she only returned his smile, but hers was small and careful.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Knowing he expected a kiss back, she returned his kiss just slightly before leaning her head back.

"We'll have a celebration. We'll celebrate our first of many children." he said with a smile, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

And, looking at him she almost wondered if he was as bad as he seemed. If she could have learned to at least like him. But that thought quickly faded at the remembrance of just the night before. Feeling him against her roughly like he enjoyed, no real concern for her. That wasn't the type of man she wanted to love. That was so unlike her Darien.

And then her thoughts filled with Darien. She wondered if the baby would have his eyes, his facial structure, his voice, his tanned skin.

Wait...tanned skin? A blush spread over her cheeks. Both her and Diamond were moon people, not humans from earth. And while they were pretty much the same, the people from both the White Moon and the Dark Moon were a bit different from their earth counterparts. Living on the moon meant not getting a real tan. Their skin was always fairer than the humans, a soft pale white. And they tended to be smaller than earth people in body size.

She wondered just how much different her child would be. Would people notice right away that Diamond could not be the father? Maybe not...maybe, just maybe they wouldn't. After all, Diamond's brother had dark hair. So if her child had dark hair like Darien then it could be explained away, right?

Suddenly, worry filled the young girl. Worry for her child and for her Prince. None of her worry was for herself. If Darien and their child were safe and happy, she would be content.

"Are you listening to me, Serenity?" Diamond asked in an annoyed fashion.

She didn't even notice Diamond talking. Hearing that broke her from her thoughts. Shaking her head and putting a smile on her lips. "Of course I am. I'm just a little tired is all."

"Ah, of course..." Diamond said, her dazing off into space seeming to instantly click in his head. Moving to rest his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. "Rest here. You should get plenty of rest. Pregnant women need rest. I'll send a doctor to examine you and make sure all is well instantly. He'll be here in a few hours."

Doctor...that was a good idea. Nodding to him and putting another smile on her lips. "Alright. That sounds like a good idea. Enjoy your meeting.." she said slowly.

He leaned to brush a kiss on her forehead, right over the gleaming yellow crescent moon on her forehead, which made her close her eyes halfway and sigh.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Diamond was pretty happy about the fact that he would be a father, have an heir. Every King wanted an heir to his throne, and so early on in their marriage too. Really, he had no reason to think he wasn't the father of the child Serenity carried, he didn't know about the affair she'd been having with the very man he had a meeting with that afternoon.

Walking into his office, seeing Endymion already sitting there, he nodded to the prince. "Morning, Prince Endymion."

Darien looked up at Diamond as he heard his voice, his eyes narrowing a bit. Diamond seemed particularly happy this morning. "Good morning...I see you are in a good mood."

Nodding, Diamond walked around his desk and took a seat, leaning against the desk and looking up at Darien. "I am, my friend. A very, very good mood. I've ordered breakfast to be sent up here, I hope you don't mind." he said.

Darien shook his head. "No I don't mind. What has you in such a good mood?" he asked. He wouldn't have minded Diamond so much if it weren't for the fact that he had Serenity, against her will no less. If Serenity were happy, then he could be happy. But Diamond didn't make Serenity happy...not at all it seemed.

"Serenity is giving me a child." Diamond announced, looking up at Darien.

The dark haired prince grit his teeth, his fingers gripping the arms of the chair. Of course Diamond would think that Serenity's child was his. He so wanted to yell at the man the truth...tell him how he was the father of Serenity's child, and that she rightfully belonged with him. But, he couldn't.

"Thats...great news." Darien forced out, putting a smile on his lips. He had to act casual instead of completely freaking out on Diamond. Blowing their cover would do no good for anyone, especially Serenity and the child she carried.

Diamond nodded in agreement. "It is. I am going to have a celebration, a party, to celebrate my first child. You are, of course welcome to come, Endymion. Bring a date as well." he suggested. Usually women were the ones that were major planners of the parties, but he wanted it. He wouldn't plan it, no, that would be someone else's job. But he will say it will happen and when it will be. He didn't want Serenity worrying about any sort of party in her state.

Darien nodded a little. "Alright, I'll be there. I'm not so sure about a date though..." he said. There was only one woman he wanted on his arm, and he couldn't have her.

"Nonsense, I insist. Why wouldn't you bring a date? Surely you must be thinking of marriage by now, Endymion. I had my eye on Serenity for a long time. Every King needs his Queen." Diamond said.

Gritting his teeth a little at Diamond's words, he took in a breath and shrugging. "Not particularly..."

"Oh come now, we're both men, you _must_ be interested in a woman..."

Glancing off to the side, Darien sighed and nodded. "There is one..." he said truthfully.

"Wonderful! Then bring her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She belongs to someone else. Its...complicated." Darien said, glancing back at Diamond.

Diamond shook his head a little. "Nonsense. You see something you want, you take it. Regardless on if it belongs to another man or not. Nothing, my friend, is set in stone."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes or scoff, Darien leaned back in his seat a little. "Nothing? Not even you and Serenity?" he asked, intrigued by Diamonds statement.

The King shrugged a little. "Yes, and no. Oh, she is mine, that information is set in stone, however life is not. I suppose we could die at any moment, so in that sense no. But, nothing will take my Serenity from me now that I finally have her all to myself."

Darien scoffed a bit, glancing away. Remembering the first night he was with Serenity...he was the one that took her virginity, not Diamond. He was the father of her child, not Diamond. So, she didn't belong as much to Diamond as Diamond would like to believe. "See, things are set in stone. It doesn't matter, I'll attend the party, but alone."

But Diamond didn't seem happy with this. "No. You'll go to the party with Birdie. She is a beautiful girl, one of the negamoon sisters. You'll have fun."

"If you insist." Darien mused. It might be interesting to see the look on Serenity's face if he had another woman on his arm. His Serenity could be the jealous type. She'd always hated other women looking at him or talking about him in the few months they'd been together before her marriage.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The doctor had showed up to Serenity and Diamond's room to examine her. She didn't even have to leave the room, which made her happy. She was so tired the past few days, and she assumed it was because of the baby. So, she'd just went back to sleep until the doctor showed up.

Diamond didn't come to the appointment, she didn't expect him to, and she was happy that he didn't. She didn't want him there.

The doctor had even brought a sonogram machine with him. The sonogram machines of the Moons were more advanced than Earth. Some sonogram machines on Earth could take up a whole cart, whereas the ones on Nemesis almost looked like a large laptop.

"So...it seems that you are a little bit more than three months along and the baby seems to be very healthy. I've printed out a sonogram photo for you." he said. Taking the small photograph and offering it to her slowly.

Serenity reached to take the photo, looking down at it slowly and smiling a little. There was her baby. Her little baby. Looking up at the doctor slowly. "Can I get two copies of this please?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, majesty." he said. Turning to the machine to repeat the printing twice for her, offering her the photos once they came out.

Taking them both, she held all three of them together and sighed. One for her, one to send her mother, and one for Darien. Thats what she intended. Looking up at the doctor, she smiled. "Thank you." she said.

Nodding to her a little before finally closing the machine, resting it on the floor and moving to sit in the chair by the bed, holding the clip board in his hands that he held. "But, I did want to speak with you. There's a...discrepancy with the sonogram."

"What do you mean? Whats wrong with my baby?" Serenity asked, instantly panicking.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby per-say..." the doctor started. Slowly taking his brief case and finding another photograph. Taking it out and gently reaching to take one of the sonogram pictures Serenity held. Holding the photos up together, he looked at her. "This baby right here is one of my other clients. Its confidential, so I cannot tell you whom, but it is of a moon woman expecting a moon child. They are both three months old here. As you can see, your child is quite a bit bigger than a moon child...your child already is developing. You see the nose right here?" he asked, pointing to one point in the picture.

Serenity looked at the photographs and shook her head. She did see the differences, but she knew why that was.

"I'm just worried about the child if it is growing so quickly. I've never seen a child grow so quickly in their mothers womb. It could be a difficult pregnancy and birth for you, depending on how fast the child grows." he explained. He'd never dealt with a Earth child, he was a moon guy. Not many Earth people even wanted to live on either of the moons.

Serenity bit her bottom lip, looking up at the doctor. "If I tell you something...is it just between us?"

"Of course, Majesty. I am a doctor, confidentiality is our specialty."

"I mean...even from the King? Just us. You and me. Nobody else. If Diamond asks, the baby is fine and this discussion never happened." Serenity stressed. Shifting to sit up a bit more on the bed, gripping her baby's sonogram a little more.

This peaked the doctors interest and he nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I will not tell your husband anything you do not wish me to disclose. I assure you, if its something about the child, you need to let me know."

Serenity nodded, looking down at the sonogram, chewing on her bottom lip slowly. "Well..um...Diamond...Diamond is not my baby's father. My...my child's father is an Earth man..." she explained slowly.

The doctors eyes widened a bit at the news. The Queen had cheated on the King? The child she carried was not King Diamonds? This wasn't good. Gathering his composure, he nodded a little bit. "Alright...well, that would explain the child's size. Majesty, this will be more difficult for you. Your body is smaller than an Earth woman..."

Looking at him, she nodded slowly. "I know. And I'm okay with that. Diamond just cannot know. He cannot know he's not the father. Please, I'm trusting you." she told him. Truthfully, she worried about what Diamond would do if he found out she was pregnant with another mans child. Would he hurt her or her baby? She didn't put it past him.

"He will not hear it from me Ma'am." the doctor confirmed. He almost felt he should tell the King...after all, the King deserved to know. But, Serenity looked so afraid at the idea of him finding out.

"Thank you." Serenity said, giving him a soft smile.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Serenity was a little nervous at first that the doctor would say something to Diamond. It made her a nervous wreck. But, a few hours went by and nothing. So she assumed Diamond didn't know, for now at least. The worry made it impossible for her to sleep, so she decided to get up and get out of her bedroom. First, she'd taken a shower, taken care of her long blonde hair, put it in its signature pigtails.

Taking the sonogram picture, she put it in an envelope and sealed it before hiding it in her dress. Tucking it into the sash around her waist that held the bow on her back. Making sure it was tucked in, she nodded a little before heading out of the room. She needed to find Darien, she had a present for him.

Walking along the hallways, she knew Darien usually stayed in a certain wing of the palace when he stayed there, where all of the guests usually stayed.

Once she got to that wing, she glanced around a little, wondering which room Darien was in. A sigh came from her lips as she stared at the line of doors. Great. Finding him would be a challenge. What if he wasn't even in his room? That would be a problem.

After standing there for a moment she finally decided to not spend the entire day looking. Surely he would be at dinner tonight, and she could speak to him then. Slowly she walked back the way she'd come, finding a set of double doors that lead out to the garden. She spent a lot of time sitting in the garden on her own, thinking. Either on her own or with her friends Lita and Mina. She liked having friends there on Nemesis with her, it made it not so lonely.

Walking outside, she closed the doors behind her and headed towards the large hedges of roses. They were different from Earth roses. Roses and flowers on Nemesis or on her home Moon didn't come in as many colors. On the Moon the roses were usually white. Whereas on Nemesis they could either be white or black. She'd heard of the colors of Earth. Darien had told her of the beautiful red, pink and yellow roses.

She'd long dreamed of seeing the gardens of the palace Darien was raised in. Of seeing the general color of Earth, the wildlife, the vibrancy. But, she supposed that wouldn't happen now. It might remain a dream.

Slowly she walked along the large white rose bushes that were arranged in a path. Making her way to one of the benches, she took a seat, resting her hands in her lap and looking down at them. Her fingers slowly made their way up to rest on her small baby bump, closing her eyes halfway. She usually tried not to cry, especially when out and about. But, her hormones were going wild, along with her emotions. Sometimes she couldn't help it.

Taking in a deep, hard breath and shaking her head. She would not cry.

Suddenly she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a white rose offered to her. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't heard anyone come into the garden after her. Looking back, she smiled when she saw Darien's blue eyes looking back at her. Reaching to take the rose from his fingers, she leaned her nose to it, taking in a deep breath.

"Mm, well thank you, sweet Prince." she said softly.

"I could not very well let the love of my life have such a sad look on her face." he answered with a smile. Slowly moving to have a seat next to her, reaching to take her free hand into his. "What is the matter, Princess? I do not like seeing such sadness in your eyes."

"The only thing the matter is that I was not with you. And now you've remedied that." she answered.

He held her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb slowly, feeling her soft skin. Looking at her face, he nodded slowly. "I have. I've missed your company as well, Serena. More than anything."

Smiling slowly as she held his hand. Glancing from side to side before she leaned to place a soft kiss on his lips. Sitting up straight, she took his hand and brought it up to rest on her stomach slowly, letting him feel the baby bump there. "We've missed you too, my love." she said.

She was truly happy right then. She didn't get as many moments like this, but now...with him sitting there, words couldn't describe the happiness that radiated from her. When she was happy, she was even more beautiful, she had almost a glow about her.

Darien liked seeing that happiness in her, he liked seeing her face and eyes light up when she looked at him. When he'd seen her sitting there, she'd looked so sad. But once her blue eyes rested on him the sadness faded into nothingness, it was gone.

Slowly he moved his hand against her stomach, looking down at it and smiling slowly. "Gods...the baby's getting so big. You're beautiful."

"I'm fat." she teased, smiling.

Looking up at her with a serious face, he shook his head. "No. You're not. Never ever say something like that again, Serena. You're pregnant, not fat. You're beautiful."

She smiled and giggled, shaking her head. "Oh love, I'm only teasing. I know that I'm not fat. I just feel it sometimes. Strange pregnancy hormones and such." she said. Keeping her hand overtop of his, running her fingers along the back of his hand and looking at his face.

"Well you shouldn't ever feel fat." he said. Looking back down at her stomach, sighing a little. "I wish I could be here every day. Watch every little change as our baby grows. Watch every little inch he or she grows. Our son or daughter. I still can't believe I'm going to be a father...and...and my child won't even know it..." he said. His fingers slowly gripped her dress as he spoke.

Her smile faded as she sighed, shaking her head. "Darien please. You know I want to raise our child with you. But how can I? If Diamond finds out, theres no telling what he'll do."

"Sometimes, I don't care. I really don't, Serena." he said, looking up at her face. "He came into the meeting today...telling me you were carrying HIS child. Do you know how badly I wanted to stand up and tell him its MY baby? That you belong to me? That I am the only one you want to be in bed with."

Serenity blinked, listening to him and nodding slowly. Resting the rose he'd given her in her lap and moving her fingers up to rest on his cheek. "I know. I feel the same way. I just feel like I want to shout at him that I hate when he touches me. That this baby isn't his. I fear I'll slip up if my temper ever gets the best of me." she said, blushing and looking down. "That would not be very lady like.."

But Darien just smiled, shaking his head. "No. But, I like it when you're not being lady like. I like it when you're being you, just you."

Serenity giggled and shook her head. "Of course you do, my love." she said. Running her fingers along his cheek before sitting up. Reaching into her sash to slowly take out the envelope she'd tucked in there earlier. "I have a present for you." she said, looking up at him and offering him the envelope.

Taking the envelope from her hands, he took his hand off her stomach reluctantly. "Oh really? What do we have here?" he asked. Opening it and slowly taking the sonogram photo out of it. Looking down at it, his eyes widened a bit as he stared at the black and white fuzzy image of his child.

Smiling happily, Serenity shifted closer to him, leaning and pointing at the picture. "Look. Theres his head. He's growing so fast, the doctor even said so. Said he's big and strong. He's...he's gunna be the size of a Earth child."

Darien stared at the picture for a moment at a loss for words. Staring at his son or daughter, listening to Serenity's excitement. "Wow..." he said slowly. Moving his finger to run along the outline of the child slowly.

"I know. Our baby. Isn't he beautiful?"

Chuckling a little, Darien looked at her. "The baby is just an outline, dear. But yes, it is a beautiful outline." he said, seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of their child. "He? Do you know its a boy?" he asked.

Serenity shook her head, sitting up. "No. But, I've decided to call the baby a him. I want a little boy. A girl would be wonderful too. But, a little boy with your eyes? Yes please." she said, looking up at him.

He looked back at the picture, smiling and shrugging. "Well, when will you learn if its a boy or girl?"

"Mm, a few more weeks I suppose. The doctor said during the sonogram that you can't tell the sex just yet." she said. Looking back to Darien's face, sighing a little. "I swear to you, I'll tell you what it is the minute I know. I'll always tell you first. I only just told Diamond this morning..."

Nodding a bit, Darien looked at her face. Leaning and kissing her gently before kissing the tip of her nose. "Good. I want to know my child is healthy. I wish I could scoop you two up in my arms and take you home where you belong."

"Why don't you?" Serenity asked, looking at him with serious eyes.

"Why don't I what?"

"Take us. We can leave. We can leave right now, love. Go to Earth. Just you and me. You can show me your palace. The flowers and animals of your planet. We can be together. I'd love to fall asleep in your arms, and wake up in the very same strong arms I love." Serenity said, sitting up on the bench a little excitedly.

A sigh came from the young prince as he watched his princess become happy and excited at the idea of running away. "Serenity, you know we cannot do that. Diamond would declare war on the White Moon and the Earth. You are Queen of Nemesis now. There is no running away from that. Do you think Diamond would stop until he got you back?"

The shining excitement slowly faded from her blue eyes as reality sat in. Looking down and shaking her head, biting her bottom lip slowly. Her eyes rose to meet his. "Please Darien. Save me. Please. I can't live here like this. If I could learn to love him then it might be alright. But...but I've already given my heart away to you..."

He gripped his hands into light fists when he heard her voice. She sounded so...broken, so defeated. He wanted nothing more than to save her.

"Serenity..." he said slowly. Resting one hand on her cheek. Feeling her head lean into his hand. Looking at her face, his thumb moved over her cheek. "I'll find something. I'll find a way to bring you home. I swear that to you. I won't stop trying to save you, my sweet princess."

She smiled to him a little bit. Resting her hand over his and gripping it a little. "I love you."

"And I, you." he said.

Slowly he moved his hand from her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "Now, be happy, please love. Think of the baby." he said. Slowly offering the sonogram back to her.

But, she shook her head. "No, thats for you to keep. I had an extra copy made." she said, smiling and looking up at him. "The doctor does know. He...he had to know. The baby is bigger than a moon child, so he needed to know for our safety. He won't tell anyone though..."

"Safety? What do you mean?" Darien asked, concerned.

"I am smaller than an Earth woman, can't you tell? I'm smaller, all moon children are. And...and the baby is as big as an Earth child. It'll be a tough pregnancy and delivery. But...but I am strong, I'll be okay. And the doctor knows so now he can help us."

But, her reassurance didn't make him feel better. Shaking his head a little. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful when we made love..."

"Don't apologize! Don't apologize for a thing. Darien, this child is the best thing to happen to me. You and our child are the silver linings in this otherwise dark cloud I've lived in. You both are my entire life, my entire being." she told him.

He smiled a bit and nodded. "But if you die giving birth to my child..." he said, sighing and looking down.

"But I won't." she insisted.

"Majesty...?" a voice came to them, causing Serenity to jump a little, sitting up and looking towards the servant that was coming up the path. Had the woman heard? She hoped not.

"Y-Yes?" Serenity asked quickly.

"King Diamond is looking for you, Majesty. He wishes to speak to you immediately.

Nodding slowly, Serenity looked at the woman. "Alright, I'll meet him in his study in a few moments."

"N-No Ma'am, he wants you to meet him in your room..." the servant said a bit nervously.

It made her a little curious and afraid at the same time. Diamond wanted to see her in their bedroom? She hated that idea. But, she nodded slowly. "Alright. I will be there in a moment." Serenity said with a smile.

Watching the servant walk away, Darien grit his teeth a little, looking at her. "I don't want you to go...that sounds fishy."

Serenity sighed, taking her hand back from him and moving to stand up, picking up the rose from her lap as she did. "It does. But...but I have to. I'm supposed to be _his_ wife." she said with a small pout. She still wanted Darien to save her, run away with her.

Standing up next to her, he rest one hand on her shoulder. Leaning and kissing the rim of her ear slowly. "I will save you, my love. I vow that to you. I will make you mine. All mine. Only mine. Remember that." he said. Brushing his lips over her ear slowly, making her shudder a bit. He smiled a little at the reaction.

Leaning to place a soft kiss on the side of her neck, he rest one hand on her side and pulled her up close to his chest. "And I will show you the gardens and skies of the Earth. One day, we'll lay on the grass and stare up and the blue sky, and I'll see that sweet smile on your face."

Serenity shuddered slowly, feeling his lips on her neck and biting her bottom lip. "Mm, Darien stop. We're out in the open and...and please do not make me want you before I have to go see Diamond."

"Oh, but I want you to want me, princess." he whispered. Placing another kiss on her jawline, looking at her face as she closed her eyes. "I want you to want to be against me, feel my hands on your skin. I've missed you so much...in every way. When you're mine...you won't even leave our room for days. I want you all to myself." he said.

A blush spread across her cheeks as she took in a breath, shaking her head. "Darienn stop. Please. I will find you later, I promise..." she said. "Mm...what room are you staying in? I'll come to your room tonight.." she suggested.

Her suggestion made him grin. "End of the hallway, last room there. I'll leave the door open a crack." he said. Kissing her chin before placing a light kiss on her bottom lip before he leaned back. "I'll be waiting, my love." he said before he let her go, slowly starting to walk around her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Leaving Darien made Serenity's heart skip a beat. Something was wrong, something was missing. It was like her other half was snatched away from her. And now, she'd have to go see Diamond.

One hand rest on her stomach as she walked towards her bedroom. She felt sick to her stomach. Maybe it was the baby, the pregnancy that made her sick. But, maybe it was seeing Diamond. He usually had that effect on her.

Walking up to the bedroom, slowly she opened the door and stepped inside, looking up to find Diamond already there, sitting on their bed, a stupid grin on his face.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked as she closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

Diamond nodded to her. Standing up, he moved to take her hand and pull her towards the bed. Sitting back down, he pulled her up against his chest, resting his hands on her hips and looking up at her face. "I did. I have decided we're having a party. Now, I know women usually plan these things, but I've hired a party planner. You won't have to lift a finger. Nor would I want you to in your state." he said.

Raising an eyebrow at Diamonds overall excitement as he spoke. Nodding a little, giving him a slight smile. "Of course. You said something about that earlier today.."

"I did? Oh, yes I did. Well, its already been set. The party will be two days from now. I've even invited the rest of your Senshi friends from the White Moon. And your friend Endymion. I've set him up on quite a hot date. So, perhaps the Prince of Earth will find someone to marry after all."

The notion of Darien having a date and getting married angered the young girl. She grit her teeth a little through her smile and shook her head. "You set Darien up on a date?"

"Darien?"

Shaking her head a bit. "Endymion. Darien is his middle name, I've called him that since I've met him, I sometimes forget his first name is Endymion."

"Ah, right." he said. Rubbing her sides slowly with his fingers, he nodded. "Yes. I've set him up with Birdie. She is quite excited to get a crack at the Prince of Earth. She's always wanted a chance to be Queen, and now here it is."

It was hard, hiding her jealousy. How dare another woman want to be with her man? But...Darien wasn't her man. It made her heart sink to think that women were free to flirt with him and be with him, he wasn't married, he wasn't her husband. "Birdie? Do you think thats a good idea? Darien isn't Birdies type." she said, trying to play it off as concern for her friend.

But Diamond just chuckled. "She is anyones type, she's gorgeous." he said. Seeing her face wrinkle a little with displeasure at the comment, he made sure to shake his head. "Oh, not as gorgeous as you, Serenity. You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Thats why you just had to be mine. All. Mine." he said.

Leaning up, Diamond started to place kisses along her neck and jawline. Kissing slowly up to her ear, he nibbled on it and ran his tongue along the lobe.

The feeling made Serenity shudder, but not in a good way. It felt so wrong, she felt so disgusted and dirty whenever Diamond would touch her, kiss on her. Whenever she felt his tongue on her skin, it just made her entire skin crawl with disgust. A woman shouldn't feel like that about her husband, she knew it. But, it wasn't Darien.

A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, letting Diamond kiss along her jaw and down her neck. But, when she felt his hands at her back, undoing the bow that kept her sash against her dress, she shook her head. "Diamond please...stop."

"But why? You _are _mine after all. I can have you whenever I want." he protested, continuing to undo the sash and pull it down, starting to unzip the back of her dress next.

"Yes but I don't feel well right now. Pregnancy sickness and all. I feel sick to my stomach. Please..." she said, hoping that blaming it on the baby would make Diamond reconsider. "Besides, I think its partially because I need to eat. I haven't eaten yet today...I've been so busy."

Diamond frowned a little, slowly re-zipping her dress and looking at her face. "Fine. But tonight, you will be mine. Go eat. I want you and the baby healthy."

Nodding a little to him, looking at his face. "Thank you. Its just been a long, long day..."

"Speaking of days...what did the doctor say?"

The mention of the doctor made her stiffen before she smiled, shaking her head. "Oh nothing. The baby is perfectly healthy. He did a sonogram and I got to see the baby..." she said, a small smile playing on her lips. The idea of seeing her baby made her so, so happy.

It just made Diamond nod and smile a little, running his fingers along her back and sides. Moving one hand to rest on her stomach. "Good. My son will grow strong and healthy."

Every time he mentioned 'his' son, it made her want to scream. She wanted to scream at him, smack him, something. But, she just smiled a little and shook her head. "How do you know its a boy?"

"Because, I do." he insisted, looking up, his eyes meeting hers. "And if its not a boy, we'll have another one. Even if it is. We'll have many sons, my Serenity."

"Whatever you say, Diamond." Serenity remarked. Shifting away from his arms and moving towards her vanity. Looking at herself in the mirror, she brought one of her long pigtails over one shoulder, her fingers slowly playing with the long strands of golden hair.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, watching her.

Serenity shook her head, glancing back at him. "Nothing. Mood swings and all. I'm going to go eat..." she said.

Slowly she started to walk towards the door to their room. But, Diamond grabbed her wrist harshly before she could touch the door handle. Turning to look up at his face, she blinked a little.

"Never. Never speak to me like that, Serenity. You will regret it, I promise. You're my wife, you better start acting like it."

"Threatening your pregnant wife now? Is that the proper thing to do?" Serenity retorted, narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him.

His other hand moved to the back of her neck, bringing her to stand closer to him and more on her toes, looking down at her. "Oh its not a threat, love, its a promise. You will do as I say, when I say, how I say. I will not take disobedience, especially from my wife."

"You do not own me."

"Oh, but I do." he said. Leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, but she didn't kiss back, she rarely did. "I think I've been patient enough. I understand this was an arranged marriage, it would take time for you to get used to the idea of being my wife. But, I am done being patient. You will act like my wife. Starting now. You will go out there with a smile on your face, happy that you are giving me a son like a good wife."

Rolling her eyes a little, Serenity pulled her wrist back and leaned back from him, looking up at his face. "If you wanted a good wife perhaps you should have married one of the negamoon sisters." she said. Grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, starting to walk out.

But, again he put his hand on her shoulder. Leaning down and kissing the side of her neck. "Oh but you are much prettier. And so stubborn. So much more fun to break. I will break you, Serenity. This is a promise." he whispered into her ear, kissing the lobe and letting her go.

His words made her cringe, but she did not show it. Gripping her hands into light fists, she shook her head. "No, you won't." she said as she started to walk away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Serenity thought the hours dragged. Every second felt like an hour she had to endure. Usually her days were long, but not this long. It felt like forever until she could see Darien alone again.

Of course, that also wasn't until Diamond was fast asleep. She laid on her side of their bed, her head turned to one side, soft tears threatening to fall from her eyes, not facing Diamond. The huge blankets were over her body, her dress crumpled on the floor. Diamond hadn't been kidding when he said he'd get what he wanted later, he usually did. Usually she blacked herself from feeling anything. But today, she just didn't have it in her.

Slowly glancing over to her husband, seeing him fast asleep in the bed next to her. Taking in a deep breath she moved to sit up, holding the sheets against her bare chest, gripping them a little.

Slipping out of bed, she took one of the outer blankets and pulled it around herself, walking into the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower, she always did whenever he touched her. He made her feel dirty, and she wasn't going to see Darien when she felt dirty.

Once her shower was done, she didn't bother to put her hair back up or to put on her usual long dress. Instead, she picked a night dress. The dress went down to her thighs and was made of red silk. Blushing a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. She never wore anything like it for Diamond. She had sexy night dresses, Diamond got them for her, but she never wore them. She didn't want to look good for him. But...for Darien, she wanted to look good. She wanted him to take one look at her and have his mouth start watering, to see his desire for her in his eyes.

Shuddering a little at the thought, she smiled. Grabbing her long robe that fell to the floor and pulling it on, tying it tightly and walking out of her closet. Looking at Diamond, who was still asleep, she took in a breath. Writing him a quick note so he wouldn't get angry if he woke up and she wasn't there. The note just explained that she couldn't sleep so she went for a walk around the palace, and to get a snack.

Suddenly, she was nervous as she walked out of her and Diamonds room. Holding her robe closed, even though the sash around her waist held it thoroughly closed. She was nervous about Darien seeing her. Would he like her now that she had a baby bump? She was sure he would, he'd even said so. But, with her hormones going wild she couldn't help but feel insecure.

Walking down the hallway and to the guests wing of the palace. She glanced around, making sure nobody was in the hall. It felt like she was sneaking around her own home. And she pretty much was.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she looked for the door Darien said he'd leave a crack open. And, he had. Smiling slowly as she walked up to the door, reaching to open it and step inside. Closing the door behind herself and leaning her back against it and locking it, she glanced around the room.

At first, she didn't see anyone, and was a tad bit disappointed. But then she heard the connected shower running. Slowly biting her bottom lip at the idea of Darien standing in the shower, naked, washing up. It almost made her knees weak. She almost contemplated joining him, but then that would ruin the effect of her nightgown, she knew that.

Taking in a deep breath, she walked towards the bed, running her fingers along the sheets slowly. Reaching up, she took the sash to her robe. Taking in a deep breath, she untied the sash and slid the garment off, tossing it onto a chair in the room before she slid to sit on the edge of the bed.

It felt so silly, she felt like a virgin on her wedding night. Well...how she would expect a virgin on her wedding night to feel anyway. When she'd first been with Darien she had been nervous, but she wanted him so, so bad. But that was different. Now she felt subconscious about herself. Did she look okay? Did she look sexy enough for him? Of course she knew the answer, but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Looking up when she heard the water shut off, biting her bottom lip and thinking. Shifting to lay on the bed, leaning back on her elbows, making sure her long blonde hair fell in a halo around her and moving one leg up so her knee was in the air, causing the nightgown to fall even farther down her thigh.

Eyeing her handiwork, she smiled and nodded, glancing towards the door of the bathroom and taking quite a deep breath, waiting for Darien to walk out.

And walk out he did. The door open and he emerged wearing just a towel around his waist while he toweled off his hair with another one. The look of his body slightly gleaming with water from his shower made something stir inside the young girl that she didn't even know existed. Shifting her legs a little to press them closed a bit, trying to relieve some pressure she felt. She wanted him in-between her long legs. Now. Most women wouldn't want to be with another man so soon after being handled the way Diamond handled her. But...she needed to feel him. She needed to feel a mans touch that she enjoyed, to remind her it wasn't all bad.

Putting on a smile though as she watched him.

He didn't notice her at first, but when he lowered his towel from his hair, he looked up, seeing her laying on his bed like that. A small grin washed over his lips as he took her in, seeing the way she laid there for him. "Well well...I almost expected you not to show."

"Nothing could keep me away, love." she said with a smile. Laying back on the bed, looking at his face. Seeing the way he looked at her made her happy. Shifting on the bed slowly, she reached to brush one strap of her gown over her shoulder, watching as his eyes followed the movement. "Aren't you going to join me? I'm so lonely over here...all by myself. Are you going to make me play by myself?" she asked sweetly.

Her voice made him shudder. She sounded so sexy, so needy. He'd never really heard her sound like that. "Now, how could I let my sweet princess be alone?" he asked. Dropping his towel that he'd been drying his hair with onto the floor before walking up to the bed.

Crawling up, he leaned to kiss each one of her knees, slowly kissing up her right leg to her inner thigh. His kisses made her groan and close her eyes, shifting her legs apart a bit more so he could settle between them.

Fingers moved up her outer thighs as he kissed. "I think, princess, you are over dressed for the occasion though..." he whispered against her skin. Reaching one hand to undo his towel around his waist, tossing it to one side before he returned his hands to her. Slowly pushing the nightgown up, starting to pull it off with her help. Fingers hooked into her panties and he pulled them off slowly, leaning to kiss her knee as he finished pulling them off, looking down at her.

A blush formed across her cheeks as his eyes scanned her body, almost like he was trying to memorize every detail. "Gods...can it be that you get even more beautiful every time I see you?" he asked, only making her blush deeper.

"Mmm, wait until I get too big in a few months. Then call me beautiful..."

"You would be beautiful, you know." he told her. Leaning down to kiss her stomach slowly, running his fingers along her sides. "You'll be gorgeous." he said with a smile.

She smiled back to him, reaching to run her fingers through his hair. Gripping the back of his neck, she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips deeply against his in a heated kiss. They both closed their eyes as he laid more on top of her, pressing against her warm body, his hands roaming along her skin.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They both lay in bed, her spooning into his back, his arms around her form as he ran his fingers along her arm, smiling a little. "I have a present for you, love.." he whispered against her ear, kissing it gently.

Glancing back at him, she smiled slowly and shifted to lay on her back. "Oh...theres more? Darien I never imagined you'd have such stamina.." she said with a giggle. They'd already made love twice, and she was getting quite tired.

But he chuckled, shaking his head. "No princess, not that. Its something else. Mina should have given it to you weeks ago, but with you being pregnant and all of that, plans changed." he said. Reaching over her, he opened the drawer to his bedside table and took out a box. Closing the drawer and offering it to her as he sat up. "For you."

Looking at the box, she blinked. "Oh Darien, you shouldn't have..." she said. Shifting to sit up with him, holding the sheets against her naked chest. He'd seen her naked, yes, but she still had to be modest.

"I insist. Its for you. How you use it is up to you." he said, still offering her the box.

And, slowly she took it. It was a beautifully wrapped pink box with a small bow on top. Smiling a little, she undid the bow and opened the lid of the box, looking inside. Reaching her hand in to take out the item slowly.

And she pulled out a golden heart shaped brooch that had a few crystals imbedded within it. "Oh Darien...its beautiful.." she whispered, running her fingers over the craved gold. It was, indeed beautiful, and she stared at it intently, almost able to feel the power radiating from the object. But...how could it radiate power?

"Open it." he told her.

Slowly she moved her fingers to open the brooch, looking inside as her eyes widened. The imperium silver crystal was imbedded into the brooch. "The...the imperium silver crystal..." she said slowly, looking up at Darien. "How did you get this?"

"Your mother gave it to me to give to you. I'd thought it'd be for our wedding night. You're the guardian of the crystal now, Serenity. You are Queen. It was fashioned into the brooch. With this locket, you'll have extraordinary power my love. Power to save the universe." he told her.

Listening to his words, she looked up at him with curious eyes, blinking. "But...but how can I save the universe, Darien? I cannot even save myself. I'm the Queen of Nemesis...the Dark Moon. What kind of power can I hold?"

"All the power in the universe in that crystal." he said. Resting his hands over hers, closing the brooch and looking at his face. "On my planet theres this myth. Its a myth about a Sailor Scout that fights for love and justice using the most powerful crystal in the universe. She is beautiful, sweet and just. The myth goes that one day she will save the Earth from certain destruction. I believe...I believe you are that Scout. You with the imperium silver crystal."

She shook her head, looking down at the brooch in her hands, sighing a little. "But how do I do that?"

"Moon Eternal Makeup. Thats how. With that you will have unparalleled power. And I will fight by your side. Always by your side." he said, leaning to kiss her shoulder gently.

She studied the brooch carefully as she held it in her hands, running her fingers along it. "How will I know what to do?"

"You'll just know. Believe in yourself, Serenity. Believe in yourself as much as I do. I do worry with you becoming a mother, carrying our child. I do not want you to use the power of the silver crystal while you're pregnant."

Suddenly, things seemed to click in her brain. Looking up at him, she blinked slowly. "I'll be able to transform? Like Lita, Mina, Rei and Ami?"

He chuckled a little but nodded. "Yes, you will. Just with a different power. They are all princesses in their own right, but Serenity my love, you are their Queen. And not the Queen of Nemesis." he said, running his fingers along her arm slowly. "You will become the Queen of Earth...just as I will be its King."

Smiling a little, she leaned to kiss him softly. "Can't I use this to transform and we'll run away?"

He returned her kiss, shaking his head. "Not yet, love. One day, we will. I will find a way to get you. In fact...I might know of a way..."

"How?!" she asked, sitting up a little, the brooch forgotten for the moment.

Looking down at her and shaking his head. "Diamond is not a good man, Serenity. He wishes to take over the universe, have more than just one planet under his rule. We will stop that. Together. But...not now. Not while you carry my child."

A sigh came from her as she laid back on the bed, holding the brooch above her head and looking at it. "I know he does. He speaks of ruling over every little thing." she said. Laying the brooch on her stomach and looking up at Darien. "He scares me sometimes. I am afraid he'll find out about our baby, and he'll do something."

Slowly Darien leaned down to kiss her gently, smiling. "Don't worry, my love. I will not let him harm one hair on your head."

A sad smile went over her lips as she looked up at him. "I wish that were true." she whispered with a sigh.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :-). And, the brooch Darien gave Serenity is the same brooch from the anime for Eternal Sailor Moon. Just...I changed around the insides of the brooch a little bit. Sailor Moon just might make an appearance in this story soon!

Read and review, let me know what you think!


	4. The Truth Comes Out

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Serenity spent days staring at the brooch with the silver crystal imbedded in it. She was its protector now. She was its wielder. For all her life that'd been her mother, and now it was her. She suddenly felt all grown up. It didn't take the marriage, the affair or the baby to make her feel all grown up. It took being entrusted with the imperium silver crystal to protect and wield. It was a lot of pressure.

Her mother had always been the strongest woman she'd ever known. And now, she was expected to be even stronger. In a marriage she hated. Maybe it was just something she'd have to defeat. After all, she wasn't a little girl anymore, she had to bring her own happiness, not rely on others to do it for her.

She was strong. She was independent. At least, thats what everyone else seemed to think. She wasn't as sure of herself as everyone else seemed to be.

It was the night of the party. The night that Diamond would announce her pregnancy. He seemed excited about it, but she was less than thrilled. She sat in their room at her vanity, staring at the brooch in her hands like she did whenever she was alone.

Hearing someone at the door, she quickly moved to hide the brooch in the back of the drawer. She never let anyone see it, she was almost afraid Diamond would want the crystals power for himself.

She hadn't even dressed yet, she still wore her slip and her long blonde hair was still fallen down over her shoulders, not put up at all yet. Her long blue dress was laid out on the bed, just waiting for her to put it on. "Come in.." she said at the person at the door.

The door opened and a young female servant walked in. Looking at her, she sighed. "Majesty! You have not dressed yet. Come come, lets get you dressed. The King awaits your company."

Serenity shook her head. "He can wait." she said. Taking her brush and running it through her hair just slowly, looking at herself in the mirror.

The woman sighed as she looked at Serenity. "Please Majesty. The king will be angry if I do not get you ready." she said. Walking to Serenity, she started to take the woman's hair to start putting them in their signature buns.

And Serenity just let her. Letting go of her hair and resting her brush on the vanity, looking at herself and the servant girl in the mirror. "I don't feel so well...maybe I'll skip the party..." Serenity mused.

But the woman kept her work on Serenity's hair. Making sure it was up and brushed nicely, shaking her head. "The party is for you, Majesty. King Diamond would surely be upset to not see you there. You will be the most beautiful woman at the party." she said with a small smile.

Sighing, Serenity stood up once her hair was done, moving to the bed and starting to put on the dress. Her dress fell to the floor much like her usual dress, but it was a light baby blue color and strapless. Embroidery lined the sash around her waist. It was different from her usual dress, but it'd been in her closet and she loved it. Plus, blue was Darien's favorite color, and he would be there. She wanted to impress Darien, not Diamond.

Once she was dressed, slowly she smoothed her fingers over her dress as she stepped up to the vanity mirror, looking at herself.

"Do you need help with your makeup, majesty?" the servant girl asked.

But Serenity looked at her and gave her a soft, warm smile. "No thank you. I'll be alright. Thank you so much for your help..." she started to say before thinking. "Um...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" she asked.

"Molly." the girl said with a small smile.

"Molly. Thank you Molly. You were a lot of help. I appreciate it." she said.

The girl nodded to Serenity with a smile. Not many members of the royal family were nice, but Serenity seemed pretty nice to her. "You're very welcome majesty." she said. People could tell the Queen wasn't happy, but she was generally nice to all of the staff, and it made everyone like her. She even felt bad for the young queen. She didn't know what it was like to be in an arranged marriage, she didn't understand what Serenity was going through, so she could sort of understand the sadness.

Sighing a bit, Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. "I suppose its time to go to the party...unfortunately." she said slowly. Turning and smiling to Molly. "Are you coming to the party?"

Molly blinked and shook her head. "Not really Majesty. I'll be busy around the palace. But...please, have a good time." she said with a smile.

"Oh. I don't even know who all is going to the party." she said with a sigh.

"Please, highness, the party is starting. You should get going." Molly said with a smile, moving to gather the dirty laundry.

Serenity nodded a little with a small smile. "Thank you, Molly. You're doing a great job, by the way." she told her.

Molly looked up at her, returning her smile and nodding. "Thank you, highness. You are so nice, I'm glad you're our Queen." she said.

"I do try. Try not to over work yourself, hm?" Serenity asked before walking towards the door.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The party was beginning as Serenity entered the ballroom. Many people were already there enjoying the evening, dancing, eating, drinking. As she entered, Serenity walked towards one of the waiters holding trays of champagne. Taking a glass and looking at the bubbling liquid. She sort of wished she could drink it. But, she wouldn't. It'd hurt the baby.

"Serenity! There you are!" Diamond called from behind her.

Sighing. Great, she knew she couldn't get away from him for too long. Turning and looking at her husband, nodding to him. "Sorry I am late, Diamond."

"You're here now, love. Come. No champagne for you now." he said. Taking the glass from her fingers and sitting it down on the table. Taking her hand and bringing her towards the throne at the top of the dance floor.

"Everyone! Could I have your attention?" Diamond asked as he got to the throne, standing next to the chair, holding Serenity's hand. "The reasoning I've called this party is for a celebration. To celebrate mine and Serenity's child. Serenity is giving me our first child." he said.

At his words, several people clapped and looked quite happy that their King would have a child. Serenity barely had a smile on her face. Her blue eyes scanned the room until they laid upon Darien. Then, her smile became genuine. He was so handsome.

But, her smile faded and jealousy sparkled in her eyes as a young woman took his arm, hugging it. The woman had long blue hair in a braid, another braid around her forehead, and soft blue eyes. She also had a dark moon, much like Diamonds. It must be the girl Diamond set him up with.

Jealousy flowed through her veins at the sight of another woman hugging on the man she loved. Her heart sank. He didn't belong to her. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

Closing her eyes halfway, turning her head to one side. She had to control herself. Birdie was Darien's date. Birdie was a negamoon sister...she knew who the sisters were. Everyone did. They were the four sisters of the dark moon, and four of the most beautiful women on the planet.

Birdie and Darien actually looked good together. But wrong. Oh so wrong.

Hearing someones voice pulled Serenity from her thoughts, looking towards the people talking to them, congratulating them. Smiling and nodding her thanks. Several people had been congratulating them, but she'd sort of tuned them out so far.

Her eyes couldn't help but glance towards Darien and Birdie. It did make her jealous, the way she smiled at Darien, looked at him.

Looking up when she heard Diamond's voice and saw his hand extended to her. She figured out what he'd said by looking at him. Really, she hadn't been listening. Nodding, slowly taking his hand and starting to walk towards the dance floor as he lead her.

Diamond pulled her close to his chest as he held her, dancing slowly with her. Tilting her head down a little, her eyes glancing towards Darien, watching as his eyes met her, knowing he was watching them. Smiling a little to him as she leaned to Diamond's chest, resting her head against Diamond's shoulder.

The motion made the King quite happy, feeling her head on his shoulder. Maybe she would come around, eventually.

It also caused a spark of jealousy to cross Darien's own eyes, which only made Serenity smile a little.

And, once the first dance ended, Darien made his way towards them, putting a smile on his face as he looked up at Diamond. "Congratulations, King Diamond, Queen Serenity." he said, nodding a little to them.

"Thank you, Endymion. I do hope you're enjoying yourself. And you too, Birdie." Diamond said, nodding to Birdie.

Birdie smiled happily, hugging Darien's arm a bit more. "Oh yes, thank you Diamond. I do think you've made a perfect match with Endymion and myself."

Serenity looked at them, nodding a little to Birdie before she glanced up at Darien. "Glad to see you've stayed for the party, Endymion." she said to him with a smile.

He returned her smile and nodded. "Of course, Serenity." he said slowly. "If it isn't so forward...might I have this next dance, Queen Serenity? If you don't mind that is, Diamond." he asked.

Taking his hand, Serenity smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, its perfectly fine. I hope you do remember how to dance, Endymion." she said happily. Whenever they'd used to dance on the White Moon they would always be the center of attention.

"Don't worry, Princess, I do remember." he said, giving her a smile as he held her hand. Leaning away from Birdie, he took Serenity's hand and lead her out. Gently he twirled her, causing her long dress to flare out around them.

She held one bit of dress up as she twirled, looking up at her Prince and giving him a smile. Once her dress fell back into place, she reached to take his outstretched hand, looking up at his face.

Just as on the White Moon, people turned to look at them as she'd twirled and he took her into his arms. Darien brought Serenity close to him, one hand holding hers and the other arm firmly around her waist as he moved with her. They seemed almost in perfect synchronization together, like they'd been dancing together forever.

Sometimes, it felt like they'd been dancing together forever, known each other forever, even though it hadn't been that long. She felt connected to him in a way she'd never felt with anyone else from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Like a thread connected the two tightly together.

Both Diamond and Birdie watched the spectacle, jealousy sweeping over Diamond's emotions. Serenity never looked at him the way she was looking at Endymion, she'd never looked so comfortable with him the way she looked in Endymion's arms.

Darien held Serenity in his arms as he moved, dipping her casually and gracefully before pulling her back up in his arms.

She smiled at him, looking at his face. "You haven't forgotten a thing..." she said.

He shook his head a little. "Of course not. I could never forget how to dance with you." he whispered to her in a soft voice. Bringing her up to his chest carefully as he danced with her.

Leaning slowly, pretending to look like an innocent gesture before Darien whispered soft words into her ear "However far apart we may be, love will always carry me closer to thee." he whispered gently, though only Serenity could hear him over the sound of the music and the band playing. To everyone else it would look like nothing, he hoped.

All her doubts faded into the background at Darien's words. He always made her feel okay, feel loved. And she loved being close to him. She wasn't even thinking about the people that were watching them dance, she never did. She felt like she could dance with him forever.

Though, when they were finished dancing, she slowly stopped moving with a smile still on her lips, looking up at him. "Thank you, for the dance, Endymion."

"Anytime, my princess." he said, kissing the back of her hand lightly, making her blush a little.

Reluctantly, she drew her hand back from his, taking in a breath and glancing around. Diamond and Birdie were nowhere to be seen, they'd seemingly disappeared. Sighing and shrugging. "Looks as though we've been stood up. Suits me just fine." she said.

Darien glanced at her and shrugged. "Me too. Birdie is...interesting."

"You can say that again." she said with a giggle. "All of the negamoon sisters are interesting. There are four of them." she said slowly as she walked towards one side of the room, away from the dance floor.

"Are you making friends finally?" Darien asked, looking at her slowly. Though, when she shook her head, he sighed a little.

"No, not really. The people here on Nemesis are very different from the ones on the White Moon." she told him, looking at his face and smiling a bit. "Some people aren't so bad. It's just tiring, being the queen and all. I suppose thats how it'd be for any queen though." she said with a shrug.

Serenity yawned a little bit, rubbing the side of her neck slowly.

Seeing her yawn, Darien smiled. "Why don't you head to bed and rest?" he asked. "You must be tired with the baby and all. I want to make sure you'll be okay." he said.

Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile. "You worry entirely too much you know. I'll be fine. I want to stay here for a bit. I'm enjoying the company." she said.

Chuckling a bit as he nodded. "Well, yes. But you do look tired."

Shrugging slowly as she hugged herself slowly. "A little. But its fine." she said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Serenity stayed at the party until it started to wind down. Darien hung around her a little, along with Lita and Mina too. She liked spending some time with her two friends. She missed all of her friends so much, and she wished the rest of the senshi would be able to be here.

Slowly she stretched her arms above her head, a yawn coming from her lips. Lowering her arms slowly, her hands behind her neck, her elbows in the air still semi outstretched. She was tired, and she was looking forward to a peaceful nights sleep. Maybe Diamond would let her sleep tonight.

Walking to their room, she opened the door and blinked at the sight she'd found. She'd found Diamond alright. He was right there, laying in their bed. But, Birdie was with him. They both didn't seem to be dressed and Birdie was sitting on top of him. She'd obviously walked in on some sexual encounter. But, it oddly didn't seem to bother her to find her husband in bed with another woman. Most women would be furious.

"Oh..." Serenity said, shaking her head. "I'll just be taking a bath. Please, finish up before I return." she said in a coldness she didn't know she'd possessed before that night.

When Diamond had heard his wife approaching the room, he'd actually gotten excited. He'd been with Birdie more than once, but that was all before his marriage to Serenity. Before getting married he'd been with a number of the women on Nemesis, including mostly all of the negamoon sisters, save for Catsy, who his brother was quite fond of. He would not take a woman away from his dear brother, so he didn't. But once he'd gotten the Princess of the White Moon he'd wanted so badly, other women didn't always do it for him. He wanted only one woman; Serenity. But he had yet to truly have her in the way he dreamed.

In his fantasies, Serenity would be a willing participant in their sex life, in fact he'd imagined she'd love it. But, she hadn't. And when he'd seen her making eyes at Endymion he'd gotten quite jealous. Sure he could have ripped them apart right there, but he wanted to do it this way. Make Serenity jealous, force Serenity to think he'd moved on to another woman and make her want him.

But..it wasn't working like that. Looking over at his wife, a scowl plastered across his face as he halted the woman from moving on top of him with his hands on her hips. "Oh, Serenity. You remember Birdie?" he asked with a small grin, hoping it would excite some emotion from his wife.

It didn't, though. Serenity looked at Birdie and nodded to her. "Of course. Evening Birdie."

Birdie blushed a little as she sat on top of Diamond, not moving. "E-E-Evening Majesty..." she whispered, imagining her to be thrown out at any moment.

"Like I said, I'm going to bath. Please finish up before I get back. I'd like to go to bed tonight." Serenity said. Walking to take her night dress and a robe before walking into the adjoining bathroom, making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Diamond was...confused to say the least. His queen acted pretty nonchalant about finding him in bed with another woman, and it only made him angry. Gripping Birdie's hips tightly and without warning he started to thrust back up into her, harder than before with a certain anger he hadn't possessed before.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Serenity made sure to take a long time in the bath, making sure she was thoroughly cleaned before getting out. Drying off and sliding on her long night dress that flowed to the floor, letting her hair out from the pins she'd put it up in. She'd left it in its pigtails, not wanting to get her hair wet that night. She'd wash it in the morning like she usually did.

Looking at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked as good as she wanted to look before stepping out of the bathroom. She was pretty pleased to find Birdie gone by then. Great, she could get some sleep.

But, Diamond sat angrily on the bed, wearing just a pair of pajama pants. Looking up at her, he almost growled. "So. You're fine with it if I screw Birdie in our bed?" he asked.

Her reaction wasn't one he wanted. She just shrugged. "What you do is not my business, Diamond. Screw anyone you'd like, by all means. I know Emerald loves you to death. So please, why don't you go get into her pants too? Of course, still not my business. Its whatever." she said. Moving over to her vanity and taking out her earrings she'd worn, carefully putting them away. She'd taken the rest of her jewelry off in the bathroom, and now she started to put each piece away, seemingly oblivious to the fuming man behind her.

Diamond stood up, walking up behind her and grabbing her arms, pulling her to look at him. "You're not in the least bit angry at all?!" he accused.

Slowly her head shook, looking up at him. "No, not at all. Have fun. Its no secret that I don't love you, so why should I care?"

"Because you're my wife, damnit! You're supposed to love me. You're supposed to be angry at finding another woman with me in our bed!" he protested.

This time, she rolled her eyes lightly at him and looked away, pulling from his grip. "Well, I don't love you. I love someone else. I always will. You cannot change that, no matter how much you keep me in this eternal darkness."

His grip tightened on her arm almost painfully. But, Serenity wouldn't show it. She stared stubbornly up at Diamond, looking him in the eye.

"You love someone else!? Who?! Who is he? Is it Endymion?" he asked, jealousy laden in his voice.

Serenity only smiled up at him. "That, my King, is none of your business." she said. Attempting to tug her arm free from his grasp, he only gripped it tighter.

"I demand you tell me. Now. Have you been screwing around on me? Is that why you're fine with me doing it to you?"

The idea made Serenity grin, looking Diamond in the eyes. She could tell him the truth right here. Lay out all her frustrations with him, how she hated him, how he should let her go.

But she sighed instead, shaking her head. "Diamond...I do not love you, what is the point? I wish you'd let me go..." she said, thinking making him feel sorry for her or bad for what he'd done to her might make him leave her be.

"You are MY wife, and I demand to know who it is you love? It's Endymion, isn't it? I saw the way you looked at him in that damned dance. He'll never be allowed back on this planet again, Serenity. Never." he said, his fingers digging into her skin quite painfully now. Her soft white skin would bruise there for all to see.

She grit her teeth at his threat, glaring up at him. "Fine. It is Endymion. I love him with all my heart and soul, and you cannot take that from me!" she nearly yelled in his face, narrowing her eyes a little. Pent up anger and frustration poured out of the girl in that moment. "I love him. Not you. And you know what? He took my virginity, not you. And this baby you call yours? Its not yours. Its Endymion's. I love him, nothing you can do will stop that. We'll be together in the end, you'll see."

Maybe her words weren't the smartest of choices at that moment. She was just so angry at him. Before coming to Nemesis, she was a very happy girl who could hate nobody. She'd sacrifice anything for others, show soft, gentle kindness to people. She was a light that shone so brightly when she was happy. And she'd tried to hold onto that light. But, months and months in the darkness, having to spend it with a man she didn't love, forced to be with him, slowly ate away at her.

Diamond growled as he held her arm. Quickly he pulled her and threw her onto the floor, glaring at her. "That child will be gone. Endymion will be gone. I hope you enjoyed seeing him tonight, it'll be the last you'll ever see of him. Don't worry, I'll make sure to let him know I'm ridding you of that child of his. You're mine, Serenity. Don't you ever forget that."

Her eyes widened at his declaration, shaking her head. "No! No you can't take my baby, I won't let you!" she yelled, sitting up a little on the floor.

"You really have no choice, my dear. Don't worry, you'll learn to be happy with me, love me."

"I'll never love you! Diamond...please. Don't take my baby. You can't. It means everything to me. I...I'll die if you take my child...the one light left in me..." she whispered slowly, her voice more fearful. Why had she blurted out that Darien was her child's father? Why?

But Diamond just shook his head. "Shut up." he told her. Walking towards the door to their room and opening it, looking at one of the guards out front. "Grab another guard. You're taking Serenity to the hospital, now." he said.

Serenity's blue eyes widened in fear, looking up at her husband and shaking her head. Moving to sit up onto her knees, she opened her vanity and grabbed the heart shaped golden locket Darien had given her with the silver crystal inside of it. She had to save herself, to save her child.

Standing up, pushing her feet into her heels before she quickly made her way past Diamond and started to race down the hallway as fast as she knew how.

"Don't just stand there! Bring her back! I don't care how you do it, bring her back, now. Hurt her if you must, but do not kill her. She is still my Queen." Diamond said, glaring towards where Serenity had ran.

She didn't have a destination, she just was running as fast as she knew how. Her arms hugged herself, clutching her robe closed as her heels clicked against the floor with each step. Breathing hard, panting as she ran forward, tears rimming her eyes.

And then she knew where to go. Darien.

Running towards the guest halls, she could hear the guards running after her. Clutching her brooch tightly in one hand against her chest, her fingers digging into the golden metal. She was so close to Darien, so close yet so far away.

Glancing over one shoulder as she heard people coming up behind her, she gasped a bit. Turning back forward, she redoubled her efforts. She was no track star, she was a princess. She'd never had to run from anything in her life. But right then she ran as though her life depended on it. It did, in fact. Her child depended on her running right then.

"Darien!" she yelled out loudly, hoping she was getting close enough. But, Darien's room was on the other side of the palace. Could she get there in time?

She was already breathing hard, panting as sweat trickled down her skin from running. And then it happened. She tripped over her long night dress. Tripping and falling flat on her face, she gasped a little. The golden heart brooch flew out of her hands and skidded across the floor with a clank against the tile.

Looking up at it, tears rimmed her eyes as she slowly attempted to crawl forward, one hand reaching out for it.

But they were on her in a second. Guards grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She yelled out, pulling on her limbs and squirming. Her eyes locked on the brooch on the floor just a few feet away from her. She needed her crystal, the imperium silver crystal would save her, protect her.

Pulling one hand free as she fought, her hand reaching towards the brooch, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked on hopelessly. Taking in a breath, she let out another loud scream, hoping someone, anyone would hear her and help her. "DARIEN!" she screamed out loudly as she squirmed against her captors.

She hoped he'd hear her, come and save her from the men that she struggled against.

Squirming onto her back, her hands pushed up at the men who grabbed them, yanking her to her feet. Turning her eyes back, looking at the golden brooch laying on the floor. "No! No no no, let me get my brooch, please.." she said, one hand reaching towards it.

Looking up at the guard, tears rimming her eyes. "Please...its my mothers..." she pleaded, giving the best sad eyes she could to the guard that held onto her arm.

One of the other men there bent down, picking up the heart brooch and handing it to her. "Here you are, Majesty. I am sorry Ma'am, but the King ordered this..." he said.

She grasped the brooch in her fingers, remembering the words Darien had told her. Could it really work? Could it get her out of this?

"Moon Eternal Make up!" she announced. And she felt the power overwhelm her. Gasping a little as she felt the locked away power unleashed with her words, her eyes widening a little. Wow, it felt so, so good. She felt warm and comforting, like she was greeting a long lost part of her.

Closing her eyes, she let the power engulf her. The two men holding her were pushed back from the sheer power she emanated because of those four words she'd uttered. The crescent moon on her forehead shined as feathers surrounded her body, slowly forming into wings on her back that collected around her protectively. The wings expanded as she brought her arms out beside her. Instead of her night gown, she was now clothed in a white form fitting suit with a blue sailor fabric falling just slightly behind her, not too long. The brooch now rested on her chest and had white wings expanding from it, and pink orbs were on her shoulders as her sleeves.

Extending each of her arms carefully as the white gloves with red trimming appeared seemingly out of no where. Feathers flew over her, making her knee high boots appear along with her three-layered short skirt and the bow strings on her back. Barrettes appeared in her hair, and the long blonde locks had formed themselves into her signature pig tails by themselves with red discs on each bun.

As her transformation completed, she stood in front of the guards in this new uniform. Looking down at her hands, she took in a breath. She could feel the power flowing through her veins, engulfing her entire existence in a warm, gentle power that felt like it belonged to her all her life.

She was amazed, and so were the guards as they stood there staring at her. She hadn't expected this to happen, she wasn't really sure what would happen, but it definitely wasn't this.

Looking up at the guards, seeing their stunned faces. She was stunned, too, but she had to take advantage of their immobility before they came after her again. So with that, she turned around and continued to race down the hallway towards Darien's room, the heels to her boots clicking with each step her foot would take to bring her closer to the man she loved more than anything in the universe.

She would not be stopped. She could not be stopped. She had to run to Darien, to escape, for their child's sake.

Finally reaching Darien's door, her fists pounded on the heavy door, tears rimming her eyes and streaking down her cheeks quickly. "Darien! Darien! Open the door, please Darien!" she called out in a panicked voice.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her and wrapped his hand around her mouth, yanking the girl back into a strong chest. Her blue eyes widened as she glanced back at Diamond standing there. His hand muffled her mouth as she let out a pleading yell into his hand, her fingers reaching for Darien's door, closing her eyes halfway with tears rimming them. No, she couldn't be caught, not like this.

Stepping backwards, Diamond vanished into thin air with his Queen, holding her tightly against his chest with one hand firmly placed over her mouth.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Darien had been in the shower while Serenity was being chased. Once he got out, he was toweling off, drying himself and starting to pull on his pajama pants to get ready for bed. Thats when eh heard it. The sound of Serenity's panicked voice outside of his door.

Quickly he moved to the door, pulling it open as he let the towel fall around his shoulders. Looking out in the hallway, he blinked as he saw nobody there. Well, that was weird, he could have sworn he heard his Princess standing right there.

Slowly stepping forward, he stepped out and glanced down the hallway both ways. But there was no sign of Serenity. Could his mind be playing tricks on him? Usually he dreamt of his Princess, but never while he was awake. He was certain he'd heard her voice.

Worry filled his mind at the idea. Could she be calling him from somewhere else? Was Serenity and his child in danger?

Gripping the door knob, he shook his head. He was worrying himself for nothing. Serenity was the Queen of Nemesis, certainly she wouldn't be in danger here on the planet she ruled, in the palace she lived in.

Stepping back, he closed the door and sighed, returning to drying out his black hair, closing his eyes halfway. Still, he could not shake the feeling of dread that loomed over him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter! I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, and I hope to update soon! Please read and review and let me know what you think! I love getting reviews from fans :-).


End file.
